My heart belong to you
by jennifer100
Summary: 'Eren constantly has strange dreams about titans in a world where humans are facing extinction, but no one believes him, least of all when he says they were all reincarnated. As he struggles with his knowledge, Levi deals with the issues of getting his husband to love him the way he wants him to. MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**jennifer100**

 **Pair: Levi x Eren**

 **Beta: BloodRedPhantom**

 **I don't own attack on titan**

Hello everyone, this is jennifer100 and I am writing again because I had been reading some of y'all Shingeki no kyojin and some are very good, but I just been dying to write my own about Eren x Levi and hope ya'll will like this story, okay enjoy.

Chapter 1

Eren was getting dress for his wedding day. He was in the room with Armin and Mikasa, his two best friends. Mikasa is not only his friend, but also his adopted sister. Her mother and father got killed when she was little, so Eren's father and mother welcomed her into their family and took care of her from that point on. Ever since then, they both became very close with one another.

People say a wedding is supposed to be a wonderful time in a person's life; where friends and family get together to see the mutual exchanging of vows and loving looks the newlyweds give each other. At this time of year, a person should be dreaming of happy times they will have with their significant other...but not Eren.

For a few days now, Eren kept having strange dreams about monsters known as titans every night for the passed week. He had told Armin and Mikasa about his dreams, but they just thought he was getting scared because he will soon become a husband to Levi, and that was probably why he was having weird dreams. Eren tried to convince them that they weren't just dreams. They felt more real than a simple dream. He even told them they were reincarnations of people from the past, and that they had been around when the titans had eaten and killed their friends. He also mentioned how Mikasa's parents had gotten killed the same way in his dreams as they had been in the present.

"Eren are you ready to go out there and become a bad husband?" Armin asked and laughs at his own joke. He was hoping his little joke would get Eren's mind off his dream.

"Armin, stop with the jokes. I'm already nervous," Eren replied back as he was putting on his earrings. "Anyway, I can't believe y'all making me wear a dress. I'm not going to be the wife damnit! Just you see." Eren was looking irritated at his friends.

"Eren, if Levi ever hurt you in any way, I will get him." Mikasa was looking serious when she said that.

"Don't worry so much. I'm not a damn kid anymore, so I can take care of myself," Eren told her as he walked to the mirror and looked at himself while spinning the bottom of the dress around.

"You sure do look like a girl, Eren. I think Levi will get turned on because you look like that," Armin said, while smiling at Eren to help calm him down. Mikasa hugged Eren before she went to the door and open it for Carla, who hurried towards Eren and started pulling on his ear.

"Eren, you should know better than to keep your husband waiting like this! The wedding is starting right now and Levi is getting nervous because he thinks you don't love him anymore! He keeps getting himself drunk and Hanji and Erwin are trying to calm him down!" Carla scolded her son and then let go of his ear.

"Aahh, mom, that hurt!" Eren complained, but was soon reminded of the time. "What?! It's starting right now?!" Eren screamed. Eren hugged his mom really quick before trying to run out the door with his high heel shoes. Armin and Mikasa quickly ran and followed him.

A lot of people were sitting down and waiting on the bride to come out. Their friends and family were all there. Levi was standing next to Farlan, who was his best man and was currently holding Levi's wedding ring. "Levi, what is taking your wife so long?" Farlan asked while looking at the clock. "He probably run out," Farlan guessed, which earned him a kick in the leg from Levi, making him almost drop the ring on the floor. Luckily, Isabel had been there to catch them before they landed on the dirty floor.

"You almost lost bro's ring!" Isabel yells out. Farlan was rubbing his leg in the spot Levi had kicked him.

"It not always my fault. Levi was the one who kicked me. He's taking his problems out on me," he tried to defend himself.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin made it in the wedding room. Mikasa and Armin both took their seats next to Carla. Erwin quickly took Eren's hand and began walking Eren down the path toward his soon to be husband. "Eren, thank you for asking me to give you away since your father doesn't like Levi, or the fact that you are in love with him. Eren, I just hope you don't hurt Levi. If you do hurt him. You know what will happen." Erwin gave Eren a deadly look. "Just look at your soon to be husband. He's standing there, looking like he is going to murder you," Erwin had a serious look on his face when he said those words. After a few more steps, Erwin stopped walking Eren when they were close to Levi. Eren was looking nervous and scared because Levi was looking at him with his cold, murderous eyes.

"Erwin, I don't know about this... I think I change my mind about getting married..." Eren told the tall blond as he was trying to get away, but Erwin held him in place.

"Go on, Eren." Erwin pushed Eren towards Levi and Levi caught him. Once Eren was within his grasp, Levi placed a kiss on his neck. The priest looked at Levi's display of affection, and then got out his book to read to them.

"Are you two ready for me to begin?" the priest asked.

"Yes, we are ready." Levi stopped placing light kisses on Eren's neck and quickly grabbed Eren's hands, still looking at him with cold eyes.

"Levi, honey, please stop being angry with me on our special day or I won't marry you..."

"Did, I hear right, brat…?" Levi pull on his cheeks and then looked at the priest, while putting on a fake smile. Mikasa was hearing the whole conversation and was about to get up and charge at Levi, but Carla and Armin stopped her from doing so.

Eren was rubbing his sore cheeks looking at Levi with a fake smile too. People were wondering what was happening with the couple and some people were whispering to one another. "Okay, let's begin with the wedding." The priest started reading from the book and the couple listened carefully to every word he said. "This is for the groom." Levi listened and squeezed Eren's hand tighter, which made Eren whimper in pain a little. "Levi, will you take Eren to be your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love his today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do, unless this brat kills me before then." The audience laughed at what Levi said.

"Same with you Eren." The priest repeated the same words again. Eren took a long time before saying "I do."

"Do you have rings to exchange to one another?"

"Yes, we do," Levi said as he waited on Farlan to bring his ring. Farlan give Levi his wedding ring and Isabel give Eren his. They then put the ring on each other's finger and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.

"You may kiss the bride." Levi got close to Eren's lips, but Eren turned his head away and put a finger against Levi's lips.

"Not right not, honey. You know how you over do it with the kiss. Just wait until our honeymoon."

"What the hell, Eren?!" Levi was getting piss off at Eren's behavior, but Eren just smiled and left his husband to go talk with his friends and family. Erwin, Hanji, Farlan, and Isabel walked up to Levi.

"Wow, you just got turned down for a kiss on your wedding day." Farlan laugh.

"Stop teasing him already, you know how bro feels about Eren…" Isabel reminded him. "But is Eren really not in love with bro like Levi wants him to be?" Isabel hugged Levi to make him feel better.

"Then why did Eren agreed to marry you, then?" Farlan asked.

"Because Eren was in love with Levi in their past life. Eren felt like he has to be in love with Levi because of that," Hanji explained.

"And you believe this crap as well, Shitty glasses? There is no such thing as a fucking titan." Levi was mad and walked away from them and toward his husband.

"Levi can't live like this for much longer," Erwin said as he gave his best friend a worried look behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**jennifer100**

 **Pair: Levi x Eren**

 **Beta: BloodRedPhantom**

 **I don't own attack on titan**

Sorry it took me so long to update… If ya'll like this story, please review… I will be sometime slow in update because my compute has a virus in it… And I want to thank my Beta for helping me out with this story, Bloodredphantom is a great help and she the best… read her story, they are awesome… okay here chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few days to themselves, Eren and Levi were finally back from their honeymoon in Hawaii. They had stayed at a romantic hotel near the beach for a few days. They were fortunate enough to have gotten a room facing in the direction of the setting sun; where Eren would often stand outside on the balcony to look at the glowing orb as it sunk into the horizon. The image made him remember how his past self would often dream about seeing the beautiful ocean. He would often remember the vivid images from his dreams throughout their honeymoon, which would irritate Levi greatly because Eren's heart was not with him, even though they were married and were supposed to be happy as they spent a lovely week all to themselves.

The day after they got back, they both came to headquarters looking very tired and reluctant to work. They really didn't like the fact that their vacation was over with, and that it was time for them to get back to work. Even though the two of them had some complications on their trip, it still felt better to be in Hawaii than at a cluttered office desk or stuck in a stuffy room full of dust and loose papers.

They both worked at a company owned by Erwin. Erwin is their commissioner and Levi is his assistant. Levi tells Erwin details about what is going on and gives him information on events or people—whatever Erwin needed, really. This makes Levi the second rank of the company, which means all of their friends, who were police officers, and anyone else below them, worked under the both of them. Eren was one of those lesser ranked police officers that had to do whatever Erwin and Levi told him to do. It was just like in his dreams when they were fighting titans. Erwin was the commander and Levi was his corporal.

Levi leaned into his lover and tried to kiss Eren on the lips before they parted ways to go to their assigned stations, but Eren turn his head away again just like on their wedding day. Levi got irritated by Eren's actions. "Brat, I'm getting very tired of this shit. You even did this on our honeymoon! I do not know what the fuck is wrong with you, but this better stop!" Levi yelled out, and everyone in the office heard him.

Levi was trying to hold back his anger, so instead of screaming at Eren even more, he decided to knock off some paperwork off a random guys desk—like he cared who the fuck the guy was—and the man jump when his stuff was knocked. After glaring at Eren one last time, Levi walk off really p***ed off. He walked to Erwin's office and slammed the door behind him once he got inside.

Eren just stared at Levi's back as he walked off towards Erwin's office, making no attempt at stopping him; instead, he decided to help the man pick up his papers off the floor. "I'm sorry, sir, for my husband's behavior," Eren said softly to the scared man, who only gave him a slow nod in reply.

Eren looked scared and sad at Levi's explosion, but he tried to hide it when his two friends started to approach him. They asked him if everything was alright when they got a good look at the mess. Eren didn't want to tell them about what had recently occurred with Levi, so he decided to quickly get their minds off the mess by telling the two of them all about his honeymoon. He was smart enough not to tell them about the complications he had with their relationship due to his dreams about the past and his other Levi.

Armin knew Eren wasn't telling the both the whole truth, but he decided not to pry into his life any further. Eren will tell him everything when he feels like sharing, but Armin won't push him for extra information. Armin knew that his friend was dealing with some issues right now, so he didn't want his friend to feel even worse. He knew that he and Mikasa had hurt him when they both said that they did not believe him when he described his dreams to them, so it's best to give him some space.

00000000000000000000000000000

In Erwin's Office

Once Levi got into his office, Erwin could quickly see how tired Levi looked, even though he was supposed to be rejuvenated from his honeymoon. "You must've not had a good honeymoon with Eren," Erwin guessed, and by the tensing of Levi's shoulders, he had guessed correctly. "You can tell me all about it if you want to, Levi." Erwin look at him with a little smile, as he was doing his work.

Levi looked irritated even more knowing that Erwin sort of knew why he was upset. "Well then, if you're so fucking worried, fix me some tea, then I tell you the fucking story," Levi spat out, but Erwin looked unfazed since he has dealt with Levi's attitude for many years.

Levi took a seat in front of his desk facing Erwin and put his leg on top of his desk. "What am I doing wrong, Erwin? I try everything to get this kid to love me. Why did I have to fall in love with a brat like him?" Levi's eyes were getting more tired by the minute. After the anger had left him, fatigued had began to plague his mind. All of this was just so tiring. His mind was constantly being strained by trying to figure out what he was doing wrong in their relationship. Plus the fact he wasn't sleeping at all because of Eren. His mind and body won't let him rest until he figured out why Eren won't kiss him anymore.

"You can't make a person fall for you with brute force or just by hoping they do, Levi," Erwin said from where he was making the tea. "I don't like seeing my friends like this, especially not you. All of this worries me, because you're health is going to decline if you don't sleep and take care of yourself." Erwin poured the tea into a beautiful porcelain cup. "I know you guys just got married, but if this marriage is causing you so much stress, you probably need to divorce him soon and try to forget about him." Erwin walked over to Levi with the teacup on a tray and set it down on Levi's desk. Levi took the cup and sipped it while thinking about what Erwin had said. Levi didn't want to divorce Eren for any reason. No matter how much pain Eren is causing him, he didn't want to let the brat go.

Instead of answering Erwin, Levi decided to tell him about his honeymoon.

Flash back

Their wedding reception was beautiful with all of their family and friends there having a great time and laughing and dancing to music. Hanji and Isabel were getting drunk and tried to say nice things to the couple, but instead the words came out in incoherent slurs. Even though he couldn't understand a single thing they said, Eren tried to smile and thank his friends for their lovely words. They gave him goofy, lopsided smiles in return and decided to go back to the bar and drink some more. Eren's mother, Carla, also made nice comments to the couple before stealing her son away for a dance.

Everyone appeared to have had a good time by the look of all of their happy faces during the party. Several of the adults talked about which family they were from and started sharing funny stories. Others, like Hanji and Isabel, decided to stay at the bar to drink until they passed out. While the rest danced their heart out on the dance floor.

Eren danced with his husband on many slow songs while looking deep into his eyes eyes as they held each other close. Everyone could clearly see the love they shared by looking into the couple's eyes and smiling faces.

At the end of the party, Eren told everyone that he was ready to throw his flowers, which made all of the women push passed everyone to get to the center of the floor behind Eren, so that they had a better chance at catching the flowers.

After seeing that all of the women were ready, Eren turned around with his back to them and gently threw the bouquet into the air. Sadly, Eren had put too much force into and had completely cleared over the women's heads, causing the bouquet to land into Farlan's hands. This caused all of the women to tackle him into the ground to grab the flower and claim them as their own.

The day after their wedding reception, the couple got on a plane to fly to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Eren was happy that he was able to get the window seat so that he could watch for when Hawaii got into view. Levi had taken the seat next to him, but Eren decided to continue to watch the ocean instead of pay any attention to his new husband.

"Eren, you've been staring out that damn window all day and have not even once looked my way," Levi said as he put down his book and put a hand on Eren's hand, which was resting on the arm rest. Eren turn around and look at him for a while before moving his hand away from him.

"Levi, we agreed that I would marry you, but only because you are in love with me and I used to be in love with you in our past life," Eren reminded him. "I'm trying to fall in love with you just like before, but you have to give me time," Eren said and turn back to the window.

"Eren, we never had a fucking past life together. I keep trying to tell you this. I believe you are in love with me, but you're letting this f***ing a** dream get to you," Levi asserted and grabbed Eren's hand again, squeezing it within his grasp.

"Then why do you love me so much, if my dreams aren't true? I just have to find a way to love you again. I am lucky to have you as my husband, but my heart is not letting me through to you. I just don't know why." Eren held his head in his free hand in frustration.

"Eren, you are not making any sense, and I'm fucking crazy to married a brat who keeps thinking we are reincarnations. I married you because I saw how strong you are and how beautiful you are." Levi put his hand underneath Eren's chin to make him look up so that theirs eyes could meet. Levi leaned in to try to kiss him, but Eren turned his head to the side again. "Eren, why can't you kiss me? We kissed before..." Levi asked, clearly upset at his actions. Levi pulled Eren close to him into a tight hug.

"I never liked your kiss... I don't feel anything," Eren replied back. Those words hurt Levi deeply. Eren leaned into his hug and start closing his eyes. Levi just watched him sleep in his arms. Even though Eren's words had hurt him, he still couldn't help but caress Eren's hair in a loving manner as he slept.

After several hours, they finally landed in Hawaii and got off the plane. Once they got all of their bags, the taxi cab came and took them to their hotel.

When they got to the hotel, they got their key and went to their room. Once they entered the romantic hotel room, Eren decided to look around while Levi checked for dirt. After thoroughly inspecting everything, Levi said, "Not bad…" when he saw that everything was spotless. Once he found out the floor was safe, he dropped his bags down and sat on their bed.

"Hey, Levi can we go to the beach right now. The water look so nice." Eren was happy and excited while he looked out the window at the beautiful ocean. The excitement quickly left him when Levi suddenly wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, causing Eren to tense, and started whispering in his ear.

"How about we just get ready for tonight. I want to see you in your sexy outfit, brat," Levi whispered seductively into Eren's ear, before starting to kiss down Eren's neck, making him moan a little. Eren was getting a little turn on by the way Levi was feeling him up, but he tried to fight against the feeling that was trying to surface from the stimulation that Levi was causing.

Levi was beginning to slowly pull up his shirt, when Eren suddenly pulls himself from his grasp. "Honey, not now... I want to swim first. We can save that for later," Eren tried to say as he attempted to breath and catch his breath. Eren didn't want to show how Levi's touch had affected him so he quickly grabbed his swim trunks and went to the bathroom to change, leaving Levi standing in the same spot that Eren had left him, looking very disappointed.

"I'll see you there then." Levi left out the door, leaving Eren alone.

As soon as Levi left, Eren made a phone call to his friend, Hanji Zoe. She was the only person to believe him when he told her about the dreams he has been having, because she's been having them as well. The phone rang a few times before a click was heard and Hanji's voice rang through. "Eren! How is it going on your honeymoon? Are you having a good time in dodging your husband?" Hanji laughed through the phone.

"Hanji, are you on your way here? It's so hard right now to do this to my husband, so please hurry up and tell me the plan!" Eren yelled out.

"I'm sorry for this, Eren, but you can't show your love for him or you will mess things up." Hanji sounded serious on the phone. "I will explain everything to you when I get there."


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer100

Pair: Eren x Levi

Beta: kagomeuchiha057

I want to thank my beta kagomeuchiha057, she is a great help, for helping me out with this story. Okay hope u all enjoy and please review… that what keep me going.

Chapter 3

Eren fidgeted as he closed his cell phone. He knew he couldn't be intimate with Levi throughout the honeymoon even if he really wanted to. Hanji had made it clear that he couldn't engage in anything sexual even though Levi was now his husband. However, even if he desired to feel the other male's touch like in their past lives, he just couldn't. Hanji was the only one who believed his story of reincarnations and seemed to even remember that time as well. If Hanji told him he couldn't be intimate with Levi than he had to accept her words. She had told him that she would explain to him why later so all he could do was try and abide to it.

Sullenly, Eren went into the hotel's bedroom and looked through his bag for his swimwear. After finding it, he quickly changed. The trunks were a nice ocean blue and emphasized his eyes.

He grabbed a white towel from his bag before he decided he was ready to leave. He walked out of the room to head down to the beach with a small smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At The Hotel's Bar

Levi was sitting alone on a bar stool facing the bartender with a shot glass in hand. His eyes were a little bloodshot, but he didn't seem to notice or care as he took another full shot of whiskey. His vision was getting a little blurred as he got drunk.

"Hand me another drink..." Levi ordered as he roughly shoved the empty shot glass away.

"Sir, I think you had enough already." The bartender was getting a little worried over the way Levi was looking, seeing how many shot of whiskey were on the wooden table in front of the man.

"Are you my fucking mother? You would be this way too if your fucking husband didn't love you, so leave me the fuck alone. "Levi coldly looked at him before he took another shot, feeling the burn as he swallowed.

The bartender nervously held the whiskey bottle, refilling the shorter male's shot glass even though Levi was clearly drunk enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At The Beach

While Levi was drinking, Eren was already in the waters at the beach. He appreciated the way the salty water brushed against his skin and how the fine sand felt beneath his feet. It took him back to a time where he had dreamed of a paradise where he could see water for as far as the eye could see. In his past lifetime he had never gotten that chance. It was hard to believe that he could now after all that his past self-had went through. As he thought of this he started to feel a little guilty as Levi came to mind.

'It's been awhile… Is Levi coming or not? Where is he?' Eren thought as he started wondering where his husband was.

He got out of the water and glanced around in hopes to see his husband lounging on the beach or even coming towards him. The search was futile so he gave up and went inside the hotel. The cool air conditioning of the building felt nice compared to the hot weather outside.

'Where is he?' Eren thought as he walked around the entertainment rooms, glancing inside the rooms he passed to find the man he sought out for.

As he walked he didn't notice the man in front of him and promptly bumped into him, "Ah, sorry." Eren apologized as he glanced at who he ran into only to be hit with the strong stench of alcohol and a slightly disheveled looking Levi.

"Levi, why were you not at the beach with me? I waited for you there. Why did you get drunk?" Eren demanded, but Levi simply swayed a little before he moved closer.

"Why the fuck do I want to swim when I could be fucking you right now?" Levi grabbed Eren and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Levi's hands were tight and his shoulder was sturdy, it actually felt good to be so close to him. Eren found it a little surprising that Levi was so strong considering he was currently drunk, but this wasn't what he wanted to happen. He couldn't let this happen. Hanji had made it clear that he couldn't get close much less do any fucking as Levi so bluntly put it.

"Honey, let me go... I'm not ready for that right now." Eren started kicking his feet in an attempt to get down, but Levi was too strong for him.

"Eren, time is up. I've been waiting for you to be with me all fucking day." Levi said while he was looking into his pocket for his room keys, still holding Eren.

"Levi, honey, don't you want to see me in my sexy outfit? I bought it for you on this day. If you don't come with me to the beach and eat some lunch with me then I won't have sex with you." Eren asked as he sweated lightly in nervousness.

Levi paused as he thought about it before he finally put Eren down. "Fine, brat. I'll wait for you just for tonight, but you better not get out of this one like all the other times or I will kick your ass and take you myself. You got that Eren?" Eren nodded, grabbed Levi's hand and tugged him in the direction of the beach.

"Do you want to see me naked that much?" Levi asked, a slight slur to his voice.

"Huh?" Eren muttered in honest shock.

"I don't have a swimsuit on me." Levi pointed out, making Eren blush lightly and release his hand.

"Go get it, I'll wait for you." Eren said as Levi left to enter the elevator.

Eren sighed as he glanced around the pretty hotel lobby with lavish paintings and furniture. Some tourists were looking around as well with a little camera in hand. The sight made Eren feel an odd sense of discomfort as if he looked out of place. Well, he was still wearing his trunks while everyone else was fully dressed. He folded his arms when he realized that in an attempt to cover his slim chest. Luckily, Levi came back wearing a nice jade pair of trunks. The swimwear showed off Levi's taut muscles and toned abs. The sight made Eren blush lightly as he took in the sight like a stranded and parched person seeing water in what felt like months.

Levi, too drunk to notice his husband blatantly appreciating his body, started to leave the hotel. Eren tried not to stare as he followed after him to the beach, but it was difficult.

When they finally reached the beach there wasn't many people there anymore, but there was a few small groups loitering around. Some girls noticed Levi and tried to get his number with flirty comments, but Levi ignored them and pushed them aside to go into the ocean. Eren hesitated on the shorelines.

"Eren, come in the water! I won't bite." Levi smirked at what he said while waiting for Eren to join him and get closer.

"Levi, the water's too cold." Eren was touching the water with his feet, acting like it was cold because he remembered what Hanji had told him. He shouldn't get too close. Knowing Levi with how drunk he was and how obvious his smirk portrayed his ulterior motives, Eren had a fair idea that getting close to him now was a bad idea.

"Eren! Come here now. I'll fucking warm you up." Levi was losing patience.

Levi got out of the water and stormed towards Eren, grasping his wrist and dragging him to the deeper waters.

"Levi~!" Eren whined.

Levi pushed Eren into the water, making Eren pop out of the water to gasp and rapidly blink from suddenly being dunked under the salty water. It was so sudden when he felt Levi's lips firmly press against his. It had happened so fast and Eren couldn't help but freeze in shock. Levi was roughly kissing him while desperately licking his lips for entrance. His hot hands slowly moved down to Eren's shorts, making Eren moan into the kiss before he realized what was happening and started struggling. Levi was trying to hold Eren in place, but Eren was stubbornly trying to move away from the messy kiss. However, Eren couldn't because of Levi's strength so he resorted to slapping Levi on the face.

Levi pulled back, his eyes widening in shock for a few brief seconds before turning into a vacant cold expression. He clenched his hand into a fist as his cheek turned red where Eren had slapped him.

"You asshole! I told you that I don't like being kissed by you!" Eren exclaimed with watering eyes.

Before Levi could do anything, Eren quickly got out of the water and ran with tears running down his face. In a panic, Eren entered the hotel and took the elevator up to Levi and his room. He was worried about what would happen now because of Levi kissing him. His heart pounded in his ears during the time it took to enter his room and grab his phone. The phone rang 3 times before Hanji picked up, "Eren, what's the problem now? You sound horrible… Are you crying?"

"Hanji, are you here yet? L-Levi just… He kissed me and I couldn't stop him!" Eren exclaimed as he tightened his hold on the phone.

"Eren. Calm down. I'm right here at the hotel now. This is nice place..." Hanji trailed off before getting back on track, "What number are you on, Eren? I'm in the elevator now."

Hanji was drinking likely a coconut drink, making noises with her straw as Eren sighed, "I'm on the 3rd floor." He was a little annoyed with Hanji, but he didn't let her know that.

"Just calm down and wait until I'm up there." Hanji soothed.

"Okay, I'm going to open the door for you." With that Eren hung up the phone.

He went to the front door and opened it to see his friend, Hanji, "Eren! What a nice surprise. Seeing each other on your honeymoon like this." Hanji muttered sarcastically as she walked into the room.

"Hanji, can you explain to me now? About why the hell I can't kiss my own husband or have sex with him. I've been waiting for you to fully explain." Eren asked as he stared at Hanji.

"Well then… Eren. In the past you and Levi were in love, but in this time you can't be in love with each other. If you're intimate with him then you will slowly turn back into a titan in this world and you might die the same way you did in the past... You saw it in your dream didn't you?" Hanji asked solemnly before continuing, "When Levi was trying to save you. However, you died and Levi went crazy after that. He couldn't stand the world and killed himself because of what happened to his friends, Farlen, Isabel and most especially you. You were the last piece he needed to finally break apart."

Hanji took a seat on the couch, looking at Eren with an intent expression.

"That's why I can't love my husband the way I want too…" Eren covered his face with his hands.

His eyes watered as Hanji continued, "Levi is happy in this time because he has all his friends and the one he loves the most: you. However, if you get too close with Levi, you will trigger the past again. Bringing back what Levi has forgotten and eventually cause his death in some way once again. Just try to be happy with him like this and don't bring back those memories."

Eren struggled to hold in his tears as Hanji spoke again, "It's better that he's hurting over you thinking that you don't love him anymore then to see him go crazy again or to see you becoming a titan again. You must understand, Eren."

Hanji looked up at Eren and smiled sadly at him.

"Yes, I understand..." Eren strained his voice to speak while wiping away his tears with his arm. That was when Levi walked in the room.

Levi looked at Eren who was sniffling away his tears and then looked at Hanji in confusion, "What is going on here? Why in the hell is the shitty glasses here?" Levi demanded.

Eren remained silent as Levi continued, "This is supposed to be my husband and I's honeymoon. Or do you have something to do with Eren's behaviour, shitty glasses, because I'm getting very irritated with his attitude." Levi walked over to Hanji and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

Levi was angry with evident dark circles underneath his eyes and the waft of alcohol still on his breath.

"Levi, you know I would not do anything like that." Hanji had a big grin on her face as she spoke.

"Then why the hell are you here? I know you well, shitty glasses, and you can't tell me you came here for nothing." Levi demanded, tightening the grip he had on her shirts collar.

"Okay, okay. I came here because of Eren. He told me you were treating him bad." Hanji looked at Eren and he nodded at the look she gave him.

"Levi, please let Hanji go. It's not her fault. Hanji is also staying here for tonight since she doesn't have anywhere to go." Eren pulled Levi off of Hanji.

"Who the hells fault is that!?" Levi exclaimed as he glared at his husband, "Shitty glasses has to get the hell out of here now! This is supposed to be our time, Eren!"

"No, she is staying here. We can't leave her like this!" Eren objected as he glared at his husband.

"Eren, tell me why you really told her to come here and don't fucking say I was treating you bad because I wasn't. You are the one who is treating me like shit! Figure it out Eren or I'm leaving." Levi threatened, folding his arms, staring intensely at Eren.

"Don't be that way, Levi, we were just joking. Eren just wanted me to help him out for your honeymoon tonight and you messed up the whole surprise. You're such a party pooper." Hanji quickly lied while getting up and grabbing her stuff.

Eren looked nervous, but agreed with Hanji. "I wanted to look sexy for you tonight, but I really didn't know how…" Eren gave his husband a kiss on the cheek, managing to calm him down.

"Whatever, Eren… but she better be out of here in ten minutes." Levi ordered, walking away and slamming the room door behind him.

Hanji and Eren looked at each other when he slammed the door, knowing they will have some problems to deal with later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren x Levi**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **Chapter 4**

"It's all up to you, Eren. Just remember the plan and you should be fine." Hanji spoke while she was heading towards the front door.

Eren nodded, feeling slightly nervous considering that Levi had just stormed out of the room. When Hanji left, Eren hesitated before he walked into Levi and his shared room. It only took a glance for him to locate where his bag was.

"I hope this turns out alright…" He whispered as he unzipped his bag and took out his special outfit.

With stiff movements, he finally put on the outfit, feeling his face redden as he heard the front door click open. It seemed Levi had come back now that Hanji was gone. That prospect made Eren shiver at the cool air conditioning hitting his newly exposed skin. All he could do was wait.

"Eren, w-"Levi froze when he came into their bedroom, seeing Eren's appearance.

"This is the outfit I got for you." Eren announced, gesturing to himself.

Levi seemed taken back by the tight black booty shorts matched with black seam stockings all paired with a short red midriff halter top.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked, watching Levi slowly smirk at the sight.

"Not bad, brat… It was worth all the wait." Levi admitted, taking a few steps closer.

Eren's breathing got heavier as Levi stood in front of him. It wasn't long until he was pulled into an embrace by the older man. The embrace didn't quite feel right and it wasn't long until Eren noticed why when Levi soothingly ran his hands through Eren's hair. The caress felt nice, but it also felt like an action of defeat. It felt like Levi was tired of everything. Eren gulped at the discovery as he pushed slightly away from Levi.

"Is something wrong?" Eren asked with a small worried frown.

Levi gave a small smile that broke Eren's heart. It was so full of exhaustion and sadness. It wasn't a look Eren had ever wanted to see again. It brought back to him of a time where Levi was crouched over him, a bleeding shoulder proof of his near demise. How the past Levi had gave him that sad look and had softly kissed him as if trying to pretend the pain and danger was gone. The memory shook Eren up a bit.

"Eren, I really fucking love you…" Levi confessed as he pulled him closer, "Even when you put me through shit…"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… But I…" Eren was quieted as Levi softly pushed him towards the bed.

Once Eren was laid on the bed, Levi brought out his hand; the one he had been keeping out of Eren's view. A bouquet of blood red roses was revealed, the soft fragrance nice.

"Levi, you got these for me?" Eren asked in confusion, wondering if Levi had gotten them when he had left.

"What do think?" Levi asked as he placed the bouquet on the side table and crawled back on the bed, over Eren.

Levi leaned down to kiss Eren, but Eren moved his head to the side. Not deterred, Levi moved his lips down to Eren's neck. Soft kisses, licks and little nibbles were placed on that one spot, making Eren start to feel a tingle of arousal. He hardened and started panting, but he held back a moan, when Levi positioned himself to grind against the other. It was intoxicating, but he couldn't fall victim to the lust. Hanji had made it clear. Eren didn't want to become a titan again nor did he want Levi to go through the pain he had in their past life.

"Eren, I see that you like this…" Levi whispered in the others ear as he suddenly pressed his groin harder against Eren's, making the other gasp," You can't hide it."

'Levi… I'm so sorry…. You deserve so much better…' Eren thought as he knew what was coming.

Just as Levi was pulling on Eren's revealing outfit, blearing rock and roll music started playing just in the room over. In a split second, Levi's expression went from satisfaction to pure anger.

"You fucking shitty glasses! Why the fuck are you still here?!" Levi called out, starting to get off of Eren.

"Levi, you don't know if it's actually Hanji." Eren mumbled.

"Who else would come into our room just to annoy us so we can't do anything? Why would you even include Hanji into our honeymoon plan? You knew she'd do some stupid shit like this." Levi asked in annoyance as the music changed to an even louder song.

"I didn't know…" Eren muttered as he felt guilty considering he had never planned to be intimate with Levi especially to the extent of having sex during their honeymoon.

Levi gave him a long hard stare before he got off the bed and stormed into the living room, "Hanji you better fucking turn off that shit music and get out! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

Eren felt his eyes water as he shuffled under the bed covers and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was hurting Levi continuously like this, but he knew he couldn't stop. He needed to be with Levi even if he had to pretend he didn't like him. It was not going to be easy in the future. He could only hope it'd work out.

After a couple minutes, Levi returned to the room once Hanji finally left with the music. Eren could hear Levi sigh as he sat beside him on the bed, likely thinking Eren had fallen asleep in the span of time it had taken to kick Hanji out.

"…You really fuck me up, Eren…" That exhausted tone was back in the older man's voice.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, pretending he didn't feel the slight shake of the bed or the muffled sobs as the night progressed. It had to be this way even if they didn't want it to.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **End Of Flash- (Present Time)**

Erwin was surprised once Levi finished the story; keeping out that last bit out of Levi's own pride.

"Why was Hanji there?" Erwin mussed as he continued, "I know you are mad at her right now, but Hanji must have her reasons. I think this all has something to do with the reincarnation thing."

"I don't care. That shitty glasses better not say anything to me right now… I'm going to do my work, Erwin, if you need anything just let me know." Levi said as he stood up from the chair.

"Levi, wait, I do need you. Check this out." Erwin handed him some papers.

"What's this about?" Levi looked at the papers with a hardened expression, "Tch… Fine. I'll do this case. It's not like I'm missed at home, I might as well take this." Levi said, folding the papers.

Levi left out of Erwin's office and started walking down the stairs when he bumped into Farlen.

"Levi, you seem tense. Is everything alright? Oh, did Erwin tell you about the case? There is a kidnapping and the person wants 100,000 dollars for the kidnapped little girl." Farlen asked noticing the twitch in Levi's face, "Levi, are you taking the job? If you are, I'm coming with you." Farlen determinedly said.

"Do what you want." Levi said as he started walking past the other man, "Be ready later tonight. Come to my house so we can make plans."

With that Levi entered his own office.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Later That Night**

Eren got home before Levi so he took the time to prepare dinner. It was a simple dish since he knew Levi would be coming home soon which meant dinner would be something easy and quick. It was a nice pan fried chicken beef with some rice and corn on the side. Satisfied with his work, Eren wiped his hands on his apron.

"Something smells good in here. Is your wife making dinner for you, Levi?" Eren recognised the teasing voice as the pair entered the kitchen.

"I'm not the wife." Eren blushed as he took off his apron to greet them, "I didn't know you were bringing Farlen over. If I knew I would have made more."

His rhetorical words went ignored as Levi glared at his companion, "Farlen, take off your fucking shoes when you're in a house."

Eren grinned lightly at the banter as he got out some ceramic plates for everyone.

"Yeah, yeah. Such a clean freak. I don't know how Eren can take it every day." Farlen joked after he took off his shoes and moved to go wash his hands.

"I hope it tastes good." Eren said as he served Farlen his plate at the dinner table.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will." Farlen said with a smile as he started eating.

"Farlen, hurry up and finish that so we can decide on the case." Levi spoke as he finished making himself some tea and headed into the living room.

Eren knew that Levi had not yet eaten so he followed him, leaving Farlen to eat the dinner alone.

"Levi, are you going to eat? It's not good to skip meals." Eren chided while Levi sat on the couch with his work papers in his hands.

"Why do you suddenly care? I'm fine. You and Farlen can eat, I'm very busy right now." Levi said.

"I care because I'm your husband." Eren spoke as he peered at the papers in Levi's hands.

"That's the only reason you love me. I'm just your fucking husband while you still listen to your stupid dreams." Levi jabbed as he moved the papers away from the other.

"Levi, I wish you'd believe me…" Eren trailed off as Levi focused on his papers, "What's up with this mission? You didn't tell me about it." Eren asked.

"I don't want you doing this case with me, you might get hurt." Levi spoke with a scowl, "You want to do this case, but you don't won't to have sex with your own husband? I really don't fucking get you, Eren."

Levi got up, taking his stuff with him and went to the kitchen to talk with Farlen, leaving Eren there alone.

 **I hope you all enjoy and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren x Levi**

 **Beta: Kagomeuchihao57**

Chapter 5

"Levi, why are we sneaking out?" Farlen whispered as they quietly left the house, leaving the oblivious Eren behind as he did the dishes.

Levi didn't say anything, just simply walked to his black Ferrari and gestured for Farlen to hurry up. It didn't take long to be buckled and leaving inside the luxury car. The buildings passed by in a blur, but Farlen had to frown when they pulled up to a fast food restaurant.

"Levi, why are we here?" Farlen asked.

"I know we don't have time for this shit, but I'm hungry. Eren and I are having problems with each other." Levi admitted as his scowl deepened while they lined up at the drive through.

"Why didn't you just eat at home? Why are you both acting so distant? You just got back from your honeymoon, I thought you would be all lovey dovey…" Farlen muttered.

Levi didn't answer, simply moving his car along to order his meal along with a cup of tea. They drove to the parking lot attached to the restaurant so that Levi could quickly eat his meal.

"So, this is how you deal with your issues… Staying distant so that you don't snap." Farlen murmured as he watched Levi eat the greasy food, a smirk slowly growing on his face, "I never thought in a million years that I'd see the day when you eat fast food. How is it?"

"It's fucking greasy, but it's not bad." Levi admitted as he downed the rest of his food.

"Here." Farlen handed Levi a napkin, which Levi gratefully accepted.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **At The House**

Eren was sitting on the couch watching the tv with a frown on his face. Levi had left without telling him or even at least said goodbye. His husband had even skipped the dinner he made. It was starting to bother Eren how badly they had been acting around each other.

"…It's my fault." Eren whispered as he held back the tears building up in his eyes.

"…He could be so much happier if we weren't together…" He choked out as he felt the cool tears trek down his cheeks.

He knew he was making Levi suffer and in return making himself suffer, but it was so hard to end it. It had been so long and they had gone through so much in their past lives and even now in the present that it was just too hard of a decision to make. Eren didn't know if he ever could cut all ties and end it once and for all with Levi to end the suffering. Just the thought of leaving Levi…

'No, I have to do something.' Eren suddenly thought, jogging over to the computer.

It took a little work, but he eventually found where Levi's job was. With that knowledge, Eren quickly changed into his police uniform and ran out the door.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **At The Job Location**

The area was like a ghost town with torn up buildings and broken windows and since it was nearing midnight, the streets were very dark and it was difficult to see.

"Tch… This neighborhood is disgusting. Why did I bring my car here, I should've brought the cruiser…" Levi grumbled in annoyance while he started walking down the filthy street.

They could see a mansion up ahead. That was the target for their kidnapping mission.

"Farlen, I want you to sneak into the back and try to find the little girl." Levi ordered after he got over his annoyance, loading his gun while he spoke.

Farlen took out his own gun and started to head in the direction of the old mansion within the desolate town, "Be careful."

"I always am." Levi muttered.

Calmly, Levi walked up to the mansion and sternly knocked until he heard a man yelling in annoyance, "Who the fuck is knocking on the door at this time?!"

The second the door cracked open, Levi rushed it and swiftly shot his gun at the unsuspecting thug. Without even a glance at the corpse, Levi stepped over the body and walked into the nasty place. Rats were running around and he was sure he saw some cockroaches crawling around the walls. The whole building set up tingles and chills of horror up Levi's spine, but he tried to ignore his sudden need to evacuate the filthy area. He had a job to do first.

'Where would she be?' Levi thought as he walked along the trash covered hallways, trying his best not to step on anything that would go on his shoes. However, his disdain was short lived when a gun shot rang out, making him instinctively duck down to the nearest corner. He was sure he felt something furry walk by him, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Trying to get the kid back? If you want her, where's the money?" The shooter called out, alerting the other thugs of the issue.

"Fuck…" Levi swore as he quickly raised his gun and started shooting the other men as they came after him.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Job Location- Entrance**

'I should go through the back…' Eren thought when he reached the mansion, eyeing Levi's car just down the road.

It didn't take long to enter the building from the back. Many men were knocked out, but there didn't seem to be any visible shot wounds on any of them.

As Eren ventured further into the building, he couldn't help but think of when he had been in a similar situation in his past life. Where people were trained just to kill titans. Of a dark time where no one was safe.

'Stop, focus on the mission. There's no titans here.' Eren thought as he opened a random door in hopes to find his husband or Farlen. Instead, there was a tied up little girl. Her eyes wide with her mouth covered by a cloth.

"Those bastards… How can they do this to a little kid?" Eren cursed as he quickly went to untie her, but she backed away from him in fright.

"I won't hurt you, I'm here to help. We'll get you back to your mother." Eren soothed.

He untied the cloth over her mouth first than he undid her arms and legs. She seemed shaking up, but otherwise there weren't any bruises or wounds on her.

"What's your name?" Eren asked, keeping an eye on the door in case anyone came in.

The girl's eyes watered and she lurched forward to hug Eren, her small frame shaking with her sobs. Eren had a hard time understanding what she said, "M-m-my name i-is Lucy. I want to go h-home…"

"Yes, but first we need to try and get out of here." Eren said, taking in the little girls dirty dress with little flower patterns.

Eren picked up the little doe eyed girl and carried her while he walked out of the room.

The sudden firing of multitudes of gun shots could be heard just down the hall, making Eren jog down the opposite hallway.

Lucy was shaking within his arms, the situation to much for the little 7 year old to take. Eren was internally panicking, looking for someplace to hide her before he got caught. He hadn't brought his gun with him.

A cool metal pressed against his head chilled his whole body. It seemed he was too late as the man behind him leaned in and spoke, "You aren't going anywhere."

Eren felt goosebumps rise on his arms, but he knew that voice. He had to speak first, "W-wait, Farlen it's me."

The gun faltered and moved away from his head, "Eren, what are you doing here? If Levi finds out you came here and didn't even bring a weapon, you're going to be in huge trouble. You have to leave."

"I know, but I still have to help you guys any way I can. Take Lucy out of here and I'll help Levi." Eren ordered, handing the girl to the other man.

"… Fuck. Just, don't get yourself shot, alright?" Farlen pleaded, tempted to give his gun to Eren, but he knew he might need it if he came across others aiming to take Lucy.

Eren nodded before he headed down the halls in apprehension of what was about to happen as he heard distant shots from a couple halls down. Without a second thought, he ran towards those shots.

 **Thank u for reading… Kagomeuchihao57, thank u for your help always… And she is a great writer and her stories is awesome, if y,all like this story, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren x Levi**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **I'm glad I have some favorite and follower, who like this story… Okay here chapter 6**

 **Chapter 6**

Levi shot mostly all the guys, but there was still a few more he had to get rid of. He was leaning against the wall, trying to find the right spot to shoot his target when he felt a harsh pain in his arm. His shirt got stained in his own blood. It was obvious that he got shot.

"Fuck…" Levi swore, ripping some of his shirt to wrap around his arm.

"You're not getting the girl back! You fucking killed most of my men you bitch!" The thug exclaimed in anger.

Levi quickly shuffled over to another corner to hide behind, just barely dodging another bullet. His arm ached in protest at the movement.

'Erwin, you fucking owe me for this. I didn't think this would be a hard mission.' Levi thought as he ignored the pain in his arm and pressed on it to stop the blood. His vision was getting a bit fuzzy, which was not a good sign.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **With Eren**

Eren was hiding behind a box close to where the gun shooting was coming from. His hands were shaking a little in nervousness.

'Levi must be where the shooting is. He's going to kill me when he finds out I'm here, but I don't care. I can't just stand by.' Eren thought.

With quiet steps, Eren sneaked along the wall and peered around the corner, spotting Levi hunched by that corner. Red liquid was dripping on the floor, bringing Eren's eyes up to the bloody sleeve.

"Levi, you're hurt." Eren whispered.

Levi turned in surprise before he walked closer and harshly whispered, "What the hell are you doing here? You should be at home, I told you not to go on this mission. You don't even have a fucking weapon with you; are you trying to get killed?" Levi's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened in stress.

"I can take care of myself; I don't need to be treated like glass." Eren muttered, staring at the gun wound.

"Then why are you with me, Eren? If I can't even worry about my own husband, then what else is left? You don't love me and the only emotion between us is anger and frustration. W-"Levi froze to dodge a barrage of bullets from the last thug.

When the thug saw the two of them, he hightailed it.

"He's running away." Eren stated.

Levi grunted. His wound still hadn't stopped bleeding and it was starting to worry Eren. He knew there could be issues with the blood loss and the memory of a bloody Levi in the past prompted Eren to snatch Levi's gun. The action wasn't one Levi appreciated at all.

"You stay here, I'll go after him." Eren ordered, turning to run, but Levi grabbed his arm.

"Like hell I'm letting you do this alone." Levi swore.

The determination within Levi's voice was too much for Eren to handle. His eyes watered while he pleaded, "Levi, you're hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you. I can do this."

Levi's eyes widened at the sight. Eren didn't realize that he was showing Levi deeper emotions than he had been letting on. Emotions that Levi had thought were nonexistent.

"Fine, but don't get yourself killed. Remember what I taught you." Levi agreed, releasing Eren's arm.

"Thank you." Eren pecked Levi on the lips before he ran off to find the thug, not realizing the action he had done.

On the other hand, Levi rose his unhurt hand up to his lips. A small smile reached his face.

"That brat does like me." He hadn't expected to ever say that, but he couldn't stop his sudden happiness even when his arm ached and his eyesight blurred a little.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **With Eren**

"Where the hell is he?" Eren muttered as he rounded another corner and started opening every door he saw.

When he opened the last door down the hall, he was punched in the face. The impact stung and ached causing his eyes to water. The pain was horrible, but he had to focus on the situation. It was clear with the way he held the gun to his head, he wanted to kill him.

"Where's the fucking money, bitch, unless you want to die." The threat was short lived when a shot rang out and the thug fell to the ground.

"I knew you couldn't do this without me…" Levi struggled to speak as he dropped the gun to instead press down on his bleeding arm.

"Levi, where did you get another gun?" Eren asked in confusion.

"I always carry more than one just in case." Levi answered, faltering in his steps toward his husband.

Just before he fell over, Eren ran to him and caught him. The action put a strain on Levi's wound which made him let out a disgruntled sound. Eren winced at that, knowing it must hurt a lot. A bullet was not something to mess around with.

"You need help. You should've let me handle this." Eren spoke while he worriedly watched Levi's eyes droop from the blood loss.

It was highly likely Levi was starting to feel light headed and woozy. They weren't good signs.

"I already called Farlen… He called the police..." Levi muttered, his eyes getting heavier.

He leaned against Eren with most of his weight. His eyes hazed over as he saw a different scenario. It was like snap shots from a different place and person. There was Farlen and Isabel and himself, but they wore odd uniforms with long blades. They soared through the sky with weird wire and what looked like a gas canister. It looked so foreign, but for some reason he felt a wave of nostalgia at the dream. When he finally came to and opened his eyes to the present world, he noticed that he was in what looked like a hospital. At the pressure on his good hand, he turned to stare at Eren sound asleep holding his hand.

"What happened…" Levi muttered, his voice a little strained, "What was that dream?"

'I'm getting weird just like the brat.' He thought as his eyes trailed back to the sleeping figure at his bedside.

He ignored his bad arm that was bandaged up with a tube and instead focused on petting the soft hair of Eren with his good hand. At first Eren didn't react, but after a few more minutes his eyes fluttered open and focused on Levi. He seemed a little startled.

"Levi are you alright?" Eren asked with a small frown.

'So you're worried? I didn't know I had to be fucking hurt to get your attention." Levi muttered with a small smile.

His words didn't seem to be received as well as he had planned, "What have I done…? I-I have to go."

"Why are you looking at me like that, Eren?" Levi asked.

"Looking in what way? The doctor said you can be home tomorrow." Eren muttered in a panic as he gathered his things to leave.

"Wait. Can I have a goodbye kiss?" Levi asked.

"I-I just can't." Eren admitted before he left the room and ignored the disappointed look Levi had.

'I showed too much emotions earlier.' Eren thought while he walked down the halls, waving at Levi's friends who were going to visit him.

"How is my titan boy doing?" He knew who the voice belonged to before he saw her.

"Hanji." Eren muttered.

"I heard about Levi and I know you must have shown too much emotions so I came to remind you that you can't do that. You can't show him how you feel about him. I see that you're acting different." Hanji said with a serious expression.

"Hanji!" Eren exclaimed before his voice dimmed, "I get it… Why does this have to happen to me…?"

With those words, Eren ran off down the hall with tears in his eyes. Leaving the slightly guilty Hanji behind as she felt sorry for him. With a sigh, Hanji proceeded towards Levi's room just as Farlen, Isabel and Erwin left. She gave Levi a sorry card for messing up his honeymoon with Eren and a box of chocolates. Levi had forgiven her with a warning that he won't forgive her again if she made the same mistake twice. However, no one noticed the distraught Eren who was left alone to his own thoughts and miseries.

 **If ya,ll enjoying this stories please review… I just love Levi and Hanji, they are my favorite character, Alongside with Farlen and Isabel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren x Levi**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **On this chapter there will be a little smut. I'm just warning people who not into it… Okay, here is chapter 7 for my naughty reader… And please review, if you are enjoying this story.**

 **Chapter 7**

Eren had picked Levi up from the hospital the next day and now they were home. Throughout the whole drive Eren had been very quiet. It seemed that had stressed Levi out since now they were facing each other in the living room.

"Eren, we need to talk… I'm getting tired of you treating me like this." Levi admitted.

"Treat you in what way?" Eren started biting his bottom lip, knowing what was happening.

"Don't play dumb, brat. I think… I think we need a divorce. I love you, god I love you, but you don't. You should find someone you actually love." Levi confessed. He took Eren's hand and lightly kissed it.

Eren panicked, "No! I don't want you to leave me… I won't let you…" Spoken with tears watering in his eyes.

Levi frowned at the sight and pulled Eren into a hug while saying, "If you do love me, Eren… Then kiss me. Treat me like I'm your husband and stop treating me like shit."

Eren felt Levi wipe away his tears using probably his good hand to do so. The situation was breaking Eren's heart. He knew how he felt, but he just couldn't do what Levi wanted out of him. At the same time, he couldn't leave Levi either…

"I… Levi… I can't… You don't understand." Eren mumbled against Levi's shoulder.

"What don't I understand? I'm trying to understand you, Eren, but you're not letting me." Levi said, pulling Eren a little away to put Eren's hand against his chest where his heart was.

Levi leaned forward and kissed him. Eren hesitated. He knew he couldn't do anything, but he really craved to do what his desires told him. Finally giving in, he kissed back hungrily. Wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, careful of the others injury.

'I don't know what will happen after this, but I can't take this anymore. I need him.' Eren thought.

Levi was more than happy to push Eren onto the couch while his lips remained with Eren's. They fought for dominance in the kiss while Eren managed to take off Levi's shirt, revealing his toned abs. Not deterred, Levi took off Eren's shirt. Eren could feel the smirk Levi had while they kissed. No doubt Levi had been waiting for something like this.

Levi ground against Eren, pulling a gasp from the one underneath him. It wasn't long before Eren was moan at the feeling and wrapping his legs around Levi to be closer. Levi stopped to place his attention on Eren's exposed chest. Placing wet kisses and markings anywhere he could before he started to suck on his left nipple, making Eren arch his back. It was all too much for Eren.

"Levi… ahh~… I can't take it, just fuck me." Eren demanded with heavy breathing.

"How long have I been waiting for you, Eren? I'm going to take my time." Levi said, though it was obvious he was turned on and eager to finally touch Eren.

Levi opened up Eren's pants and pulled it down a bit, still sucking on Eren's nipple. Moving back, he admired the sight of Eren before he fully took off the pants, making Eren naked.

"Levi~" Eren moaned when he felt a hand touch him.

Levi moved lower until he could suck on Eren's cock. Eren was screaming Levi's name and pulling on his hair until he came. Licking his lips, Levi moved up, trailing kisses as he went. Although, his hand remained below and without any warning it entered Eren. It made Eren gasp in discomfort, but Levi kissed him again to draw his attention elsewhere. By the time Levi was done prepping, Eren's cheeks were red and his eyes were hazed in lust.

"Eren, you are too fucking sexy right now. I can't hold back." That was all the warning Eren got before Levi drove in him.

The pleasurable pain made Eren grasp for something to hold which ended up being Levi's back. He made scratches on Levi's back.

"Levi~ I love your co-ah~" Eren couldn't finish his sentence as Levi started thrusting.

"Is that the only reason?" Levi smirked, making Eren come undone beneath him.

"Ahhh~ maybe… I l-love you." Eren admitted as a wave of pleasure came over him.

"Say it again." Levi ordered.

"Levi~" Eren moaned, so far gone that he couldn't come up with a reply.

As the pace increased, they were both lost in the pleasure. Eren needed this. He didn't care about Hanji's warning or what the past might do to them. He just needed his husband right now and to show his love to him.

It wasn't long before Levi was cum inside of Eren while Eren released between them. Both were breathing heavy.

"T-that was amazing…" Eren admitted, trying to catch his breath.

Levi kissed Eren's forehead while he mumbled, "Eren, what made you give in? I thought you didn't want to do this…"

"I just wanted you…" Eren muttered and looked away.

Levi could see the hurt within Eren's eyes. He got off the couch and offered a hand to Eren, "Let's go brat, we need a shower… and we kind of need to buy a new couch." Levi muttered as he looked at the mess on the couch.

Eren picked up their discarded clothing. While they made their way to the shower, Eren was lost in worry.

'Did I just put Levi in danger after we made love?' He thought while he put their dirty clothing in the basket.

"Eren, come on." Levi muttered having already started the shower.

Eren was quiet as they showered, washing away their mess down the drain. Eren felt a guilty anxious knot within his stomach at what they had done. He shouldn't have gave in. What was going to happen now?

"Hey, Levi… Are you feeling alright?" Eren asked, letting his worries get the best of him.

"If you're talking about my arm then it's getting better." Levi answered while he washed his hair.

"Oh. That's good to know." Eren mumbled as he quickly finished up and got out of the shower.

Eren dried himself with a towel as Levi continued to get the shampoo out if his hair. Not waiting, Eren left the bathroom and swiftly changed into night wear before he got into bed. Within a few minutes Levi had finished and shut off the shower. When he had dressed himself, Levi joined Eren in the bed, spooning the quieter one. Eren leaned against Levi's chest, feeling uncomfortable and loving at the same time. This was so wrong.

"Goodnight, brat. We need sleep, we have to work tomorrow." Levi whispered against Eren's ear.

"Goodnight, Levi." Eren whispered before he closed his eyes.

As they dreamt, Levi was now dreaming within that same weird world as before. The different Isabel, Farlen and he were within… the wing of freedom. They were still wearing that weird outfit as before and were facing off against these huge creepy humanoid creatures. A voice echoed in his head, telling him they were titans. When they finished the titans it started raining. Levi had decided to separate from his friends to go kill Erwin, but he found out that his friends were in danger. He had ran back, but once he reached the area, he found both of his friends dead. The sight woke Levi up screaming with tears in his eyes, feeling as if the dream had been real. That couldn't be true, but a distant echo in his mind was telling him it was.

At the screaming, Eren woke up in worry, watching Levi try to calm down. Eren lowered his eyes, knowing that this was his fault. He had triggered the past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren X Levi**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **I got some more Favorite and follower ^_^ … The people who did review, thank you for reviewing it mean so much to me and it give my strength to bring another chapter out.**

 **Chapter 8**

The next day, Levi had been acting odd. He would pace, frown more and seemed a bit jumpy whenever Eren would try and comfort him. Something was on the others mind because of the dream he had, but Levi refused to tell Eren. It was aggravating.

"It was just a dream." Eren reassured, but he knew better. This was because they had triggered the past.

"I'm fine, Eren." Levi muttered standoffishly before he stopped pacing to leave the living room.

Eren frowned before he sighed and slouched into the couch.

'What am I going to do? This shouldn't have happened… I can't tell Hanji that I had sex with Levi…' Eren thought.

Slowly, he got up to make breakfast for Levi and him. When that was done, they left together for work. It was an awkward drive. When Levi had parked and turned within the car for a goodbye kiss, Eren had managed to escape the car. It wasn't exactly out of behavior since Levi had been acting weird all morning.

As the day progressed, Eren found himself sitting at his desk in boredom. His mind going over what Levi might have seen in his dream.

"Eren." The voice made him look over to see Mikasa and Armin.

"We've been calling you for a while… What's going on?" Mikasa asked.

"We haven't spent much time with you. Is everything alright at home?" Armin asked.

At Armin's words, Mikasa frowned. "Eren, if Levi is doing something to you…" Luckily Eren knew where this was going and intervened, "No, no, no. Mikasa, I'm fine, just a little tired. Marriage is not all that easy."

Both Armin and Mikasa glanced at each other with concern. It was obvious Eren wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Eren, we are coming over today after your work. I have to check up on what's going on if you're going to lie. Make sure Levi is there as well." Mikasa warned.

"I'll bring snacks and we can all watch a movie together and have a sleepover. We'll be over at 6pm." Armin informed, getting excited.

"Wait, what? I didn't invite you guys over. I'm perfectly fine." Eren protested, but the other two smiled and walked away without any further words.

"Why me?" Eren muttered with a sigh before getting up to get some coffee.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **With Levi**

Levi was speaking with Isabel and Farlen. He told them about the dream he had and how real everything had felt. They seemed a little put off since Levi didn't normally talk about such things.

"Bro, it's just a dream. Nothing will happen to us." Isabel laughed.

"She's right, Levi. I think your wife is getting to you. That's why you're having these dreams." Farlen teased.

"Hey bro, how about we come over tonight and watch a movie." Isabel suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll bring the drinks." Farlen agreed.

"Let me see if Eren is okay with this. For now get back to work, I'll talk to you later." Levi spoke with a sigh.

Levi walked down the halls and found Eren at his desk sipping a cup of coffee. It didn't take much to take the cup away and to drag Eren out of his seat.

"Levi… I was working, why are you dragging me away?" Eren asked, a little annoyed.

"Because I can, brat. I need you for a few minutes." Levi pushed Eren into his office and quickly locked the door.

"Levi, honey, why are you locking the door on me?" Eren asked, a little panicky.

Levi moved closer instead of answering which made Eren take a few steps back with each approach until Levi had him pressed against a wall.

"Eren, you're starting to pull the same bullshit again." Levi warned with a small frown.

Eren turned his head away from the other, avoiding eye contact.

"Eren, you said you loved me last night, but now you're acting cold again. Tell me the truth, Eren." Levi demanded, a little desperation within his voice.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you're not going to believe me." Eren gave up trying to shoulder all the drama between them since he had no one else to talk to about this.

"I'm waiting." Levi muttered, his voice softening.

"The… The reason why I've been a little bipolar about our relationship… It's because of… Damn how do I explain this without sounding crazy?" Eren muttered, trying to find the right words, "We are reincarnations and the stuff that happened in the past will affect us if we act um, lovey dovey with each other. We have to stop or you'll remember your tragic past."

Levi went silent at the explanation, but before long he had a frown and seemed a little annoyed. "Eren, you need some fucking help. There's no such thing as a fucking titan and you're stressing me out because of it."

Eren looked offended and let down at the words, but there was one thing that brought back his attention. One simple little word that changed everything.

"Titans?" Eren muttered.

"Yeah fucking titans. Creepy ass giants. They're not real and I won't believe you." Levi huffed.

"Levi… I never mentioned titans…" Eren mumbled in realization.

Levi froze at the words. Shock finally reaching his face.

"Did you dream about titans?" Eren asked.

Levi frowned before he suddenly reached forward and kissed Eren, but Eren quickly moved his head away.

"Levi, you know our past was real. You saw it too." Eren accused.

"Shut up! None of it was real and I'm just as crazy as you fucking are. Let's get over it because it never happened." Levi ordered, pressing his lips against Eren's, but this time he pinned Eren's hands to his sides.

Eren tried to struggle, but eventually he got caught up in the moment. Levi's tongue was hot and his lips were addicting. Eren found himself kissing back, not thinking about what trouble might come from this.

"Eren, I want you again. I can't get enough of you. Don't let this fucking weird reincarnation thing mess things up for us." Levi whispered against Eren's ear.

When Levi grinded against the other, Eren couldn't hold back his moan. Sadly just as he had, someone walking by the office had accidently heard the sound.

"Eren! What are you doing?!" Hanji yelled through the locked door.

"Shit." Levi cursed as he let go of Eren, a hard on evident in his pants.

"What are you saying Miss Zoe, don't tell me… Eren is in there." The muffled voice was from the forever food thief, Sasha.

"Eren and Levi are in there getting it on!" Connie called out in amusement after hearing Sasha, his wife, speak.

"Open the door. Sasha and Connie made you a cake and we have to talk since Erwin wont." Hanji ordered.

Levi sighed before he opened the door. When the three entered, they saw Eren sitting in Levi's seat looking completely normal and not like he had just moaned a minute ago.

"Hurry up." Levi ordered in annoyance with crossed arms at the three.

"Sir, we made a cake for you. We heard about you getting hurt on the job. I hope you like it." Sasha smiled holding out the cake box.

"Is that all? I'll eat some when I get home. Now get back to work." Levi ordered once he took the box.

As the other couple left, Connie had whispered a little too loudly, "He's just angry because he didn't finish Eren off."

"Shitty glasses, what does Erwin want? This better be good." Levi asked.

"You have to go see for yourself. Here, take this. Isabel and Farlen will be working on this case, if you want to join them you can." Hanji said as she gave him the papers in her hands.

"I'll pass. This is an easy job for them, they can handle it." Levi said after he briefly looked through the papers.

"Alright, I was just letting you know. I know you worry for them and you never worry for me." Hanji fake cried before she started laughing at her own actions.

"Fucking. Get out." Levi ordered, forcing her to leave his office.

"Wait." Hanji said, suddenly going serious.

Levi let her go over to Eren.

"You made things worse. There will be trouble now for both of you." Hanji whispered her warning to Eren before she left the office.

The words created a small panic inside Eren. He knew he had done some stupid things, but to actually be told and accused of what he had done….

"Eren where were we. I'm still hard." Levi admitted with lust in his eyes.

"Levi, I'm not in the mood." Eren muttered gruffly, getting up to leave.

"Wait. Farlen and Isabel will be over tonight so make sure the house is clean. We'll finish this later." Levi said.

"Mikasa and Armin will be joining them as well so you are not getting anything tonight." Eren shut the door, frowning in worry over the situation.

When Eren had left, Levi squirmed in uncomfortableness with his hard on, "Fucking brat…"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **6pm-At The House**

The house was cleaned and ready by the time the others had come over. They had all watched movies together and had a good time despite the many insults thrown between Levi and Mikasa. Eren and Isabel had to stop them from fighting more than once. Through the whole time Eren had felt a little sick, but he didn't tell anyone. It probably wasn't a big deal.

 **Thank you for reading… I hope you all enjoy… I will keep up with this story, but I need to know, what ya,ll think about this story for me to finish it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren X Levi**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **I am seeing a lot of stories Attack on Titan especially Eren x Levi… There are too many, but Eren and Levi are just the cutest couple ever and I can see why people are writing about them… Even I had to write about them and I haven't even did a story in years… okay, enough of my complaining and here is chapter 9**

 **Chapter 9**

The next few days was when a group outing took place. Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Jean and Marco had all gone out to the shooting range as a little get together. They were all practicing since Erwin wanted all of them to practice more for their next mission. Marco and Eren weren't doing too well…

"I'm trying to shoot, but this fucking gun doesn't work." Eren complained as he tried to shoot.

"Eren, you have the safety on." Mikasa took the gun and turned off the safety lock.

"Eren, you are a fucking joke. How can you be a cop and not know how to even turn off the safety lock?" Jean laughed, starting to shoot the target paper.

"Shut the fuck up horse face. You don't know what I can do, asshole!" Eren exclaimed, starting to shoot rapidly at the targets.

"Jean, stop picking fights with Eren. You need to apologize and be nice." Marco chided, but no one payed any attention to him.

"Those two will never change… Eren! If you keep shooting like that you're going to hurt yourself!" Mikasa warned.

"I won't, I'll show him!" Eren had already ruined their target paper from his shots.

"That's enough, brat. You're not shooting like yourself, did you forget what I taught you?" Levi asked, taking Eren's gun away from him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, can I take Eren's place? I'll do a better job in finding the killer that killed all those people yesterday." Jean asked.

"Fine. Take Marco with you. My brat seems to have forgotten how to use a gun." Levi muttered.

"Levi! You think this horse faced asshole is better than me? You don't believe in your own husband? I can do this." Eren said.

"The way you are today you won't be able to do it. Eren, tell me how you really feel. This morning you weren't feeling well. You couldn't even get out of bed and you still seem ill. You think you can take on a mission like that?" Levi asked, walking over to Eren to feel his forehead.

"I'm feeling fine." Eren moved away from his husband.

"The answer is still no and that's an order, Eren." Levi folded his arms and stared intensely at Eren.

"I agree with Levi on this one, Eren. You don't seem in top shape." Mikasa stated.

"Haha, I'll be taking your place, Eren. I thought you were a badass, but I see Mikasa and Levi still have to baby you." Jean smirked.

"Jean, that's going too far." Marco said.

Eren was angry at the words and couldn't hold back. He ran to Jean and tackled him, bringing them into a brawl. He could remember their past selves, of how Jean and he had always been fighting with each other about random things. With that memory, Eren punched Jean in the face.

"What the hell, Eren! What the fuck got into you?! You're acting like a bitch today!" Jean insulted, moving to punch back, but Levi stopped him.

"Kirstein, I can't allow you to attack my husband. The both of you are dismissed from here. I don't have time for you two to be acting this way. Head back to headquarters." Levi ordered, a scowl on his face.

"Fine! Whatever, sir. Just don't sleep with me tonight, you can sleep on the hard ass couch." Eren left with a frown.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on with him, but he's being so fucking…" Levi trailed off as Jean left with Eren.

It wasn't long before Eren and Jean found themselves in a restaurant. Jean had already forgiven Eren by the time they found seats to sit at.

"Hey, Eren. What's going on with you?" Jean asked.

"Going on with what?" Eren asked, sipping his water.

"About you and this reincarnation shit. Marco's been telling me that you think we are all from a different time." Jean clarified.

"You have a problem with that? I believe in it." Eren spoke with his head down.

"Believe what you want, Jaeger, at least you have something to believe in. I'm not like you. I don't have the strength that you have. That's why everyone teases you. Keep that strength and if this reincarnation shit is what you believe in than don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Jean spoke with his elbows on the table and his head on his propped up hand.

"I can't believe you're talking to me like this. Marco has really changed you." Eren teased.

"Shut up, Jaeger. I'm trying to be nice here." Jean mumbled just as the waiter came over.

Jean ordered something plain while Eren ordered pizza with strawberry ice cream on top and some pickles on the side. The waiter gave him the weirdest stare while Jean raised an eyebrow at the order.

"What the fuck, Eren. Why do you want to eat shit like that?" Jean asked while the waiter left to tell the chef.

"I don't know, I just have a taste for it. I'm hungry…" Eren mumbled.

"You're acting like a pregnant woman. Your moods even changing too; you get mad easily." Jean said.

"I'm not acting like a pregnant woman. How can I get pregnant anyway? I'm a fucking man you horse face." Eren jeered, getting upset.

"See what I mean? Jaeger just calm down. It's not a big deal." Jean soothed.

Eren was going to yell, but the waiter came back with their dishes. At the sight of Eren's meal, Jean openly gagged.

"Your food looks like shit, I lost my appetite just by looking at your sorry a** food." Jean pushed his plate away.

Eren was undeterred and started eating his food as if it wasn't a gross combination.

"We need to hurry up or your husband will be mad that we're not at headquarters yet." Jean warned.

"I knew you were always scared of Levi." Eren laughed while he kept eating.

"I'm not scared, d***. I'd just rather keep my job and follow the orders." Jean muttered.

"Yeah right." Eren smirked.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **With Levi**

Levi, Marco and Mikasa had already gone back to headquarters after a little more practice only to find out that Jean and Eren hadn't gone back yet. Mikasa's first worry was that the two had left to continue fighting, but Marco tried to calm her down. Eventually Levi ditched them to go to his office. If the two were actually fighting than they would both be punished when they returned.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Hey, bro we came to let you know we'll be doing our mission today." Isabel handed him a cage once she came into his office.

"Why are you giving me this?" Levi asked, noticing a little bird inside. The sight brought an odd sense of nostalgia.

"Bro, I want you to take care of my bird while I'm away. Nobody else wants to do it." She said.

"Like I told you, Levi doesn't have time to take care of a bird, he already has a wife." Farlen crossed his arms in smugness.

"I'll do it, but I'll need help with cleaning." Levi spoke, shocking Farlen.

"Really?! Thanks, bro!" Isabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Just be careful on this case. I shouldn't let you do this." Levi looked at both of them with a deep sadden gleam in his eyes.

"Believe in us Levi." Farlen said with a grin.

"Yeah that's right. We'll make you proud, bro." Isabel said while she petted her bird before closing the cage again.

The two waved before they left Levi. With a sigh, Levi muttered, "I'm just worrying too much…"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **With Eren**

Eren and Jean were back from the restaurant. Mikasa had been so worried about where they had been while Marco was hoping they hadn't been fighting more so for their sake since he had seen the face Levi had made. They wouldn't be let off easily if they had been. However, Eren was walking only with the support of Jean who had his arm securely around the others waist. It certainly didn't look right.

"Jean, what did you do to him? If you hurt him you won't see the light of day." Mikasa threatened.

"I didn't do anything to him. We went out to eat and he ordered some weird ass shit. It's his fault he got sick from that. Who mixes pizza with ice cream and pickles?" Jean asked while Mikasa took hold of Eren.

"Eren, I think you need to go home." Mikasa suggested.

"No! I'm fine. Stop treating me like you're my fucking mother! I already have one I don't need two!" Eren shouted.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at the commotion. Levi had even heard it from down the hall.

"Eren, you're making too much damn noise." Levi complained, but froze when he noticed how ill Eren looked.

"Levi, sir, tell Eren he needs to go home." Mikasa told Levi, pulling her red scarf up to her face.

"Come on, brat, you're going home." Levi sighed as he came over to them.

"I'm not going home, I'm staying here!" Eren exclaimed in anger.

Levi simply buckled Eren's knees with his hand and forced the other to be picked up bridal style. Eren struggled, but Levi kept a firm grip. He went back to his office to grab the bird before he carried Eren to the car. All the way Eren had been yelling and kicking.

"Eren, stop this! You're acting like a brat!" Levi ordered once he buckled Eren's seatbelt seeing as the other refused to do anything but struggle.

"Let me go, Levi or I'll hate you!" Eren threatened with folded arms.

Levi ignored the threat and put the bird cage on Eren's lap before he shut the door and got into the driver's seat. He sped along the roads and once they reached home Eren had gone running. When Levi followed, he found Eren puking in the toilet.

"See? You aren't capable to do that mission. I'm calling your mother, Eren and letting her know you're sick." Levi announced with a frown at the whole situation.

"Levi, I'm sorry I'm making you worry like this, but I don't want my mother to worry as well." Eren muttered before he suddenly reached for the toilet again and threw up.

"Fine, I won't call her, but if you keep being sick like this then I'll have to." Levi relented before he walked over and rubbed Eren's back while the other threw up, all the while wondering why Eren was so sick.

 **Okay, I need review for this story to go on and it can be favorite and follower as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair; Eren X Levi**

 **Beta; kagomeuchiha057**

 **I want to thank everyone who reading this story and reviewing … Keep reviewing and reading thank u… alright this is chapter 10**

 **Chapter 10**

Eren had been ill all throughout the following days. The majority of it all spent lying in bed. It came to the point where Levi had enough and had called Eren's mom, informing her of all that was going on with her son. With that knowledge, she had told him that she would be coming over as soon as she could so Levi had hung up the phone.

"Your mom's coming over." Levi announced once he went into their bedroom.

"You asshole! I told you not to tell her! I hate you for that…" Eren complained angrily.

"Do you really now, brat? I don't know what's been going on with you, you being so sick, but it worries me. I don't care if you hate me for it; I don't want anything to happen to you." Levi confessed, leaning in to gently press his lips against Eren's forehead.

Eren frowned at that, starting to feel guilty. If Levi worried too much then maybe it would tie into their whole messed up reincarnation selves. Eren didn't want Levi to remember anything because it would be Levi who would die based off the past.

"You're worrying too much, honey. Just go to work, things will be fine here." Eren smiled at him.

"Not until your mother gets here. Until then, I'm staying. I told Erwin I'd be a little late anyways." Levi smiled a little at Eren before he moved to go tend to Isabel's bird.

"Where did you get that bird from?" Eren asked, shuffling further into the bed covers.

"It's Isabel's bird. I have to take care of it until she comes back." Levi answered, thinking of Isabel and Farlen.

"Oh, I see." Eren mumbled while his eyes drooped in fatigue.

Levi quietly finished tending to the bird before he moved to feel Eren's forehead, noticing that it was a little hot. With that he tended to his husband. It was a few hours later when the doorbell rang. It had been a surprise to find both of Eren's parents waiting at the door, but Levi let them in. Grisha had coldly stared at Levi while he walked passed him, but Levi decidedly just ignored the man.

As they all walked to where Eren was, it was obvious Grisha didn't like being in the house. Grisha loved his son, but he quite obviously couldn't say the same about his son in law. Levi knew the man had always hoped for Eren to settle down with a wife and kids, which had been ruined when Levi came into the picture. It was stupid in Levi's opinion. Love wasn't just based on procreation, it was based off feelings and he loved Eren.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought just mom was coming over since you don't want anything to do with me." Eren demanded the second he saw his parents come into Levi and his room.

Grisha took out some doctor items and sat at the side of the bed before he admitted, "I'm still your father, Eren. Your mother told me about you throwing up a lot. Does that happen every day?"

Carla gave Eren a little hug before he nervously answered, "Mornings, when I'm stressed out and certain food smells."

"I will… Be going to work now. I'll see you later, love." Levi kissed Eren's cheek before he left.

Grisha and Levi made sure to give each other a hard glare before Levi finally exited the room.

"He has no respect." Grisha grumbled before he frowned at Eren, "Eren, it sounds like you're pregnant, but there's no way a man can get pregnant. It must be the stomach flu."

"Stomach flu… Right." Eren mumbled, finding the answer a little out of place for some reason.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Where is Eren? He's been missing for almost a week, I have to see if he's alright. You're supposed to take care of him." Mikasa had bombarded Levi the second she saw him at headquarters.

"You think this is my fault? Think what you damn well want, Ackerman." Levi huffed before he moved past Mikasa and headed to his office.

Of course that wasn't where the drama ended as Hanji stood there leaning against his doorframe.

"Eren hasn't been around lately. Are you going to ask me something?" Hanji asked with a smirk.

"Will you check up on him, shitty glasses? The damn doctor doesn't know what's going on." Levi folded his arms.

"I'll help you out short stuff. I'm aware of what's going on with him, but you'll find out soon enough with all that's going on." Hanji said before she dismissed herself.

Levi stared after her. His thoughts quickly going back to the issue with Eren. He hoped Eren wasn't too ill or something tragic like that. He would be worried for the rest of the day.

 **The chapter will be a little short now… So don't be mad at me and I will keep updating while I can. ^_ I have a lots of Ideas for this story… I just love family stories with yaoi and drama.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair; Eren X Levi**

 **Beta; kagomeuchiha057**

 **This chapter will be short too**

 **Chapter 11**

Eren's father had ordered him to stay home for a few days because of his stomach flu. Eren had been given medicine before Carla worriedly cooked him some soup. Once Eren was full and had taken his medicine, both of his parents had left.

'Is it really the stomach flu?' Eren thought, standing up.

He slowly went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a lot skinnier than he had been, but that was probably from throwing up so much the last few days. His body felt tender and suddenly he was dizzy. He held on to the wall and tried to regain himself before he went back to the bed feeling scared about what was wrong with him.

It was much later when Levi had returned with Hanji by his side.

"Eren, I'm here to see you and make you feel better." Hanji explained.

Eren stared at Hanji with wide eyes in fear of how mad she would be. He had gone against what she had warned him of and now had possibly messed up everything.

"Eren, how are you feeling right now? Did your father find out what's going on with you?" Levi asked, sitting on the side of the bed beside his husband.

"My father said that I have the stomach flu, but I think it's more than that." Eren said while leaning back on his pillow, feeling dizzy.

Levi squeezed Eren's hand in concern, but Hanji shooed him away.

"That's enough of that you love birds. Levi, I need you to leave the room. I need to check up on Eren without you worrying." Hanji made Levi leave the room.

Once Levi left the room, Hanji took a seat beside Eren.

"Hanji, I don't want to hear it right now. I know what you want to tell me; I'm making Levi suffer even more." Eren muttered with his head down.

"Eren, I'm not here for that. I know why you're sick and it's your fault because of it, but I warned ou enough. You have to deal with it now." Hanji said.

"How is it my fault that I'm sick? I don't understand." Eren said in confusion.

"I don't even have to check on you to know… You're slowly becoming a titan already, but now you're pregnant with Levi's baby." Hanji looked straight at Eren and touched his hand.

"What the fuck?! I'm a man! How can this be?!" Eren yelled.

"I don't know how you'll tell Levi about this, but pray that your baby doesn't end up being a titan one." Hanji got up from the bed before she called out to Levi, yelling that she was done with Eren.

Levi quickly came into the room and judging by the smell, he had been making dinner, "Shitty glasses, did you find out what's wrong with Eren?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you. Eren has to be the one to tell you this and that's only if he decides to. I must be going now. You have a surprise." Hanji chuckled while she left.

"Eren, what does she mean by that?" Levi walked over to the bed.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet, but when the time comes, I will tell you." Eren muttered, rubbing his stomach.

He didn't know how to feel about a life growing within him, but he knew he would work his way through it regardless of the outcome. It was his child. He could never harm such a precious thing, but it still was scary to think about.

"Eren, I'm getting tired of these damn secrets. Tell me now, Eren, because I'm fucking worried about you…" Levi strained.

"…Alright… I…. I'll tell you, but you're not going to believe me." Eren grabbed Levi's hand and prepared himself to come out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair; Eren X Levi**

 **Beta; kagomeuchiha057**

 **Chapter 12**

Eren took a deep breath and held both of Levi's hands, getting ready to tell him.

"Eren, what's the big deal? Hurry up and tell me. Whatever it is know that I will be there for you." Levi gave Eren a kiss.

"Levi, this will seem very weird to you, but I'm pregnant with your baby." Eren blurted out, forgetting that he worded it horribly.

"What the fuck…" Levi muttered in shock before he frowned, "Eren, I'm not in the mood to joke around. Tell me the real reason why you're sick."

"It really is the truth. I am pregnant with your baby." Eren mumbled.

"Eren, a man can't get pregnant." Levi stated with a weird look.

"I'm not normal." Eren muttered, "I'm… A titan. Titans can get pregnant and we're going to be parents."

"Again with the titan shit? This here, Eren, is what piss me off. Your stupid dreams that aren't real. If you fucking want a child that bad then we can adopt one. You don't have to make up lies." Levi said.

Eren felt not only disappointed, but also angered by the words. He threw a punch at Levi which was blocked.

"You asshole! I knew you wouldn't believe me! You never believe anything I tell you… Just get the hell out of here… Sleep on the fucking couch." Eren covered himself in covers, angry tears running down his face.

"Fine." Levi angrily left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Eren felt nauseous after the whole situation, but he just silently cried while trying to sleep. Eventually he succeeded. Levi on the other hand was sitting on the couch. He was pissed off, but eventually he felt uncomfortable with being alone. He missed lying with Eren. He was also worried over what really was going on with Eren. Why his mood swung like nothing. It was true that he was acting like a pregnant woman, but he knew that was impossible. Deciding to take his mind off his husband, he took out his phone and called Erwin. The man answered quickly.

"Levi, what's the problem now? Did you and Eren fight?" Erwin asked.

"No we didn't. I'm calling about what's going on with Farlen and Isabel." Levi asked, slightly annoyed that Erwin caught on quick.

"Levi, I don't have any information on them yet, but I know they're okay. How is Eren feeling though? You know what, let's meet up at the bar because I know you when you fight and need someone there for you. The usual place?" Erwin offered.

"…Fine. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Levi agreed before he hung up and grabbed his coat and keys, leaving without telling Eren.

Before Levi made it to the club, Erwin had invited Petra, Auruo, Eld and Gunther. They were currently at a table drinking.

"Erwin, you called us just to cheer up Levi, our captain, up. Why do I keep calling him that?" Petra giggled, obviously drunk.

"Instead of calling me captain, baby, you can call me your sexiness." Auruo said, trying to copy Levi, but failing.

"Stop it you moron. You can never be like Levi, stop trying!" Petra yelled while the other guys laughed.

"I'm trying to win your heart, but you can't get over Levi. He has Eren so you should move on to more interesting suitors." Auruo smirked with a little suggestive look.

"Shut up you asshole!" Petra yelled before she chugged her glass.

"I see you're all drinking without me…" Levi announced himself as he joined them and sat beside Erwin.

"The party is starting with you, captain." Petra blushed, noticing how hot Levi looked.

She had always had feelings for him, but Eren had taken him away before she could get together with him and she knew without Eren that she would definitely be the one married right now. It was all Eren's fault.

'Maybe tonight I can have Levi all to myself? I can't let him be chained by Eren anymore. Levi must be getting bored, right? The nights only starting…' Petra thought, getting up and walking to Levi with a sway to her hips.

"Captain, it's so nice to see you. I know what will cheer you up… How about a dance?" She asked with a flutter to her eyes.

Levi stared at her with an interested look.

 **I will updated the other chapter soon… I want to thank everyone for reading and I know some of my reader don't like Hanji in my story… I can understand that… I guess this Hanji don't know when to mind her own business.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair; Eren x Levi**

 **Beta; kagomeuchiha057**

 **I also want to thank my Beta again for helping me out with this story… I couldn't have done it without her, she is so great… And another thing… I don't like Petra, I,m sorry to say… Alright here is chapter 13**

 **Chapter 13**

Levi looked at Petra. He was fully aware that she was trying to flirt with him just by the way she moved her eyes. However, no matter how angry he was… He could never do something like that when he had Eren. Even if Eren confused the fuck out of him; he still loved that brat.

"I don't want to dance. I'm not in the mood so go ask someone else." Levi sipped from his drink, turning his gaze to the wall.

"Sir, don't be that way~! Have some fun and stop worrying over Eren so much. That's why you're so stressed out." Petra said while swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

"You don't know what's stressing me out or what's going on between Eren and I." Levi stated in annoyance while he sent her a cold glare.

Petra, sadly, was undeterred and driven with alcohol. She pulled him from his seat and forcefully dragged him to the dance floor. Erwin and the others seemed surprised, but otherwise just watched while Petra danced rather vulgarly against Levi. Basically grinding her butt against him. Levi didn't seem to appreciate it at all.

"Petra, what the fuck are you doing? This is fucking disrespectful. You know I'm married to Eren and even aside from that I don't want you fucking touching me." Levi insulted, pushing her roughly away from him, but Petra didn't seem to get the hint.

"Levi, stop lying. You've always liked me and I know you're tired of Eren and his childish ways already." Petra spoke while she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss, but Levi raised his hand and blocked her without a care that he must have smudged and ruined her makeup.

"What's got into you, Petra? Is this why you didn't come to my wedding? You know I'm in love with Eren and I wouldn't ever cheat on him." Levi stated, moving his hand to walk away, but Petra grabbed his wrist and yelled, "Why?! Why does it have to be Eren?! I knew you before him! I'm the one that's been in love with you for so long… My father thought you were going to marry me…" Her voice cracked from her tears.

"Your father has always wanted you to marry so he'd root for anyone close to you. Even though we knew each other for a long time, I never thought of you like that. Even without Eren I never would've married you…" Levi muttered, turning his gaze away as memories flashed before him, "If it wasn't Eren than it would have been Isabel. I was falling for her, but she only thought of me as a big bro and then there was her thing going on with Farlen… So when the brat came along, I just knew he was the one right for me."

Petra loosened her grip and Levi pulled away from her, walking back to the tables where his friends were. Petra ran out of the club crying, but none of them made a move to follow her. Well… Auruo did seem unsettled and after a few moments he did actually leave to see if she was alright. The whole time Erwin had been chiding Levi for making a woman cry, but it was obvious that Erwin understood the reasons. It went in one ear and out the other. Levi just ignored him and sipped from his drink. It wasn't long until he cut Erwin off to ramble about his issues with Eren; leaving the whole baby problem out of it. He needed to vent after Petra made his problems worse.

It was late that night when he finally went back home. He slumped on the couch and sighed.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When the morning came, Eren had woken up before Levi and had started making breakfast. A few minutes later Levi had also woken up. After he got ready for work, he came into the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"Don't tell me you're planning to go to work. You're pregnant, remember? A pregnant brat should stay home." Levi muttered, moving to fix himself tea.

"Don't make fun of me! If you don't believe me then fine, don't believe me, but don't make fun of me for it." Eren ordered.

"How do you expect me to believe your crazy story? It's nonsense. I'd like to sleep in my bed tonight, so you might as well stop being angry with me because I won't believe that you're having my baby." Levi retorted with an intense stare before he smirked and grabbed Eren's hand, kissing the back of it.

Eren blushed and moved his hand away. He was still feeling irritated that his husband didn't believe him. He finished breakfast and handed a plate to Levi before he took a seat and ate his own. They ate together in silence. When it was time to leave, Levi just let Eren go to work with him without saying anything except warning Eren that if he got sick than he would take him back home. Eren had agreed to that before they entered their workplace. Eren went to talk with his friends to let them know he was feeling better, while Levi went to Erwin's office.

"It… It's not going good." Before Levi could question the man, Petra popped into the office with tears.

"L-Levi, I-I'm so sorry for w-what I did when I was drunk…" She apologized, but at this point Levi didn't care.

"Erwin tell me what happened." Levi ordered, grabbing the man's shirt collar.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you aren't going to be the same after this. It's about Farlen and Isabel…" Erwin admitted with a serious look.

"What do you mean?" Levi let go of Erwin, his eyes wide and scared.

 **Poor Levi, ya,ll all know what will happen next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren X Levi**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **Chapter 14**

Erwin pulled out a photo, staring at Levi with a saddened expression. When he flipped the photo Levi's eyes were drawn, but horror soon grew on his face at the picture.

"Farlen and Isabel were killed during their mission by a psychopath. I'm sorry to tell you this, Levi." Erwin informed.

Within the picture was Isabel with her head cut off without a body and Farlen was cut in half. The image was so similar to that dream he had. Images and memories of his life along with a foreign one flashed by, making him scream and cry. He started breaking the stuff in the room while Erwin silently allowed the abuse of his office. Levi's screams could be heard by everyone in the headquarters.

"Levi, I know you're hurting right now, but this won't solve your problem. I guess this is your own doing. Are you beginning to have doubts? If you are, how will you get your revenge?" Erwin walked out of the office, feeling sorry for his friend.

Eren had also heard Levi's screams and had come running into the room to see his husband was crying and looking shocked. When he reached out to him, Levi had pushed him away and started leaving the room with a sudden determined and broken look in his eyes.

Eren glanced around the trashed room only to notice Petra had been standing quietly off to the side.

"Petra, what happened to Levi?" Eren asked, wondering what was going on.

"Isabel and Farlen got killed on their mission. Go after him, Eren. You're the only one who can calm him down. He choose you to be with him after all." Petra said.

After hearing that, Eren ran after his husband. Mikasa and Armin were wondering what was going on when they saw Levi go by and then Eren running behind him not long after. Mikasa tried to run after Eren, but Armin had stopped her.

"Leave them along Mikasa. I have a feeling something bad happened with Levi." Armin said.

"What could have happened?" Mikasa asked.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Levi was in the rain, thinking with his head down. He was soaked when Eren caught up to him.

"Levi, I'm sorry about what happened." Eren said, hugging Levi from behind.

"This is my fault they got killed. I shouldn't have let them go on that mission. I should have taken that job." Levi had tears in his eyes, but the rain covered it up.

"I'm so sorry, Levi. I guess this is somewhat my fault…" Eren admitted.

"How in the hell is this your fault, Eren? I will kill that fucking bastard!" Levi pushed Eren off and started looking for his car keys.

"Levi! I know you are pissed off, but don't get yourself killed over this. Don't do something stupid. I can't lose you!" Eren yelled out before Levi pushed him against the door and gave him a deep kiss before pushing him away.

"Don't bother me for a while, Eren. Let me be." Levi got in the car and drove off, leaving Eren along.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **12 weeks later**

Eren's stomach was starting to show a little. Hanji had checked on him and had told him the baby would be healthy. The whole time Levi hadn't been home. Eren had been alone these last 3 months to deal with his changing figure and life. It was to the point where people at work were starting to notice his bump, but he would tell them that he was eating a lot lately. They believed him, thinking that he was depressed over Levi suddenly leaving and had resorted to comfort food, but that was all a lie. He was pregnant.

The time finally came when Isabel and Farlen's funeral day was. It was a shock to see Levi standing by Erwin and Hanji. He didn't look the same anymore. His eyes were cold and tired. He looked like a completely different person. Regardless, Eren walked up to him, "So this is where you are. I was wondering why you weren't coming home."

"I'm still working to try and find the killer. That's all you need to know, brat." Levi said before his gaze lowered to Eren's stomach, "Why is your stomach so big? Stop eating so much, you'll be useless if you become fat." With folded arms, Levi moved away, leaving Eren with tears in his eyes.

"Eren, you are looking good with that baby fat. Don't listen to him." Hanji touched Eren's stomach with a smile; the only person that knew Eren would be having a baby.

"Eren, I hope I'm not causing you trouble, having Levi with me all the time. I'm helping him out with things. Please excuse me, but I have to make this speech." Erwin left to address everyone in the room.

Eren tightened his hand. He was angry that Levi was spending so much time with everyone, but his own husband. When Eren sat beside Levi; Levi had ignored him. He didn't have any feelings in his eyes anymore. It made Eren sad, worried and frustrated. He will be having Levi's baby soon and he knew he needed his husband there for him, but would Levi even care?

 **I want to thank my review and the people who reading this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**jennifer100**

 **Pair: Levi x Eren**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **Chapter 15**

The day after the funeral was over, Erwin, Levi and Hanji had gone on a cruise where the killer was supposed to be on. Erwin had gotten someone else to watch over the headquarters while they were on this mission. Levi had once again left Eren behind. It wasn't safe in the first place. It was better this way.  
The cruise sailed while Hanji checked over her waiter outfit, getting ready to work in the casino downstairs. Levi had on a black suit while he put his gun inside the pocket. Erwin had booked a private room for them so that they could investigate the killer and get their guy.  
"Levi, Hanji, get ready to take the target out." Erwin ordered, leaving the room.  
They both nodded to that before Hanji's phone started ringing. Levi knew who it was.  
"Levi, please answer Eren's phone call. He's been calling and yelling at me about where you are. He's worried about you." Hanji looked at him with a sad smile.  
"Eren is not important right now. Let's go before we miss our chance to kill that son of a bitch." Levi left the room with a cold and serious look within his eyes.  
When Levi left, Hanji called Eren back. She had to know how Eren was doing because she was his doctor and was the only one who knew the baby story was real. It didn't take long for Eren to answer.  
"Hanji, tell me what's going on and why my husband isn't home anymore. He's changed since Farlen and Isabel got killed… I need him right now so please tell me. He won't answer my calls." Eren sounded worried.  
"Eren, don't get stressed out. It's not good for the baby. How are you feeling anyway?" Hanji asked, ignoring the question. She promised Levi that she wouldn't tell.  
"Hanji, stop ignoring the question, just answer me! Is Levi alright?!" Eren yelled.  
"It sounds like you are just fine. Okay. Have to go now. Don't worry too much, Eren." Hanji got off the phone fast before Eren could yell more.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
In Casino Room**

Levi and Erwin could see their target. They were watching him. He was playing poker looking mean and a little crazy. He was a Chinese guy with huge ripped muscles. He was tall and had a waist belt that seemed to hold his hidden knife and gun.  
"This guy is strong, I can tell. No wonder Farlen and Isabel couldn't defeat this funny looking guy. I'll kill him slowly…" Levi pulled out his gun, hiding it under the table cloth where he was seated.  
Erwin smirked at Levi before he got up to let Levi do what he had to do. He spotted Hanji and went to her to whisper the plan.  
"Erwin you're too close. People will get the wrong idea." Hanji smiled with a laugh.  
"Hanji, stay focused." Erwin ordered and walked away from her.  
Hanji walked over to the killer and asked him if he wanted a drink.  
"Beer and make it fast." The killer ordered while he still played poker.  
"Right away, sir, but could you smile? You don't have to look so mean." Hanji walked away and gave Levi the signal.  
Levi started shooting, but the killer managed to dodge in time. The killer looked around the room without any fear within his crazy eyes. Levi locked gazes and they stared intensely.  
"Who the hell are you? Are you another one of those police here to try and kill me? Hehehe and you're so short too. Okay, let's play." The killer pulled out his sword.  
People were screaming and leaving the room when Erwin threw Levi a sword as well. Levi caught it with style.  
"Levi, remember this is for humanity. Not just Isabel and Farlen." Erwin said.  
"I know… but I won't forgive him for what he did to them." Levi said with tears in his eyes, remembering his friend's dead bodies.

Levi started attacking the killer. The killer screamed in pain, trying to attack Levi, but Levi was just too fast. The killer didn't have a chance. In no time, Levi was covered in blood. He dropped to the floor. Erwin ran over to him while Hanji called for backup.  
"Wow. He didn't even get a chance to drink his beer and I made it good too. Levi you did a number on this guy." Hanji stared at the body parts.  
Before long the helicopter came and got them. Erwin, Levi and Hanji went home after all that. Erwin had arrested the people that were helping the killer and put them in jail. Hanji went to her home and Levi… He finally was coming back to face the mess he had created.

 **I hope you all like this chapter… Thanks everyone who reading this story, but going to need review as well… That what keep me going**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair; Eren x Levi**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **I want to thank Lovemanga21 ^_^ and Guest for reviewing… I'm so glad Lovemanga21 that u are enjoying the story… Like I said before, review keep me going and also glad that people are reading still. Okay, here is chapter 16**

 **Chapter 16**

It was night and Eren was sleeping in his room. He had been up for a while, worrying about his husband and if he would be coming home. When Levi did come home, Eren had already fallen asleep. Levi was glad he had finished the mission and was home. He finally got his revenge on the person that killed his friends.

Levi entered their bedroom and saw Eren sleeping. Levi took off his work clothes and got into bed, crawling to Eren. Levi started pulling Eren's shirt up, kissing on Eren's chest, noticing how fat his husband was getting, but he didn't care. He was getting horny and wanted his husband.

Eren started to wake up from the touch and was surprised to see Levi kissing his body.

"Levi, you are home…" Levi cut him off and started kissing him. Eren kissed him back hungrily and they fought with their tongues. Eren moaned into the kiss and Levi let go to trail kisses down his neck while entering inside of Eren.

Eren arched his back and felt good with Levi's cock inside him. He missed Levi so much these last couple of months, but he was mad at him too because he was not telling him things.

Eren was thinking about what he should do on if he should show his love for his husband again. He was putting them both in danger and he had already brought out the past. Maybe it wouldn't matter?

Levi was thrusting inside of him, feeling amazing. He wondered why Eren felt so incredible. He never felt this good before. Maybe it was because he had been away for so long? They both were a mess, breathing hard and sweating. Soon Levi cummed inside of him and pulled out. Levi got off of him and lied down on the bed. Eren laid his head on his husband's chest, rubbing his fingers over him.

"Eren, why in the hell do you feel so amazing? It feels different this time." Levi brushed Eren's hair with his fingers.

"Levi, I'm still angry with you. Why didn't you tell me where you were and you haven't been home for a couple days…?" Eren asked.

"Go to sleep Eren and we can talk about your stomach later. I can't be with someone who starts to not care about themselves." Levi warned him.

Eren stared up and glared at Levi, "I do care about myself, you asshole. Maybe if you were around more and stopped keeping things from me, than maybe I would be happy."

"So you're saying this is my fault that you're fat? Maybe I'm not the one for you Eren. You would be better off without me anyway…" Levi got out of bed and went to put on his robe, heading to his office.

Eren jumped out of bed to follow, "Levi, I love you and I know you are going through stuff right now. It's not your fault your friend got killed, don't blame yourself. I don't want use to break up because of this. Honey, you know you can tell me anything." Eren grabbed Levi's wrists, stopping him in his tracks.

"I do miss them so much, Eren and I swear to you I won't let anything happen to you because I love you as well. I will protect you with my life." Levi hugged him tightly.

They stared at each other's eyes before Levi tried to open his office door, but it was locked.

"Levi, wait, you can't go in there." Eren pulled the covers on him more to hide his naked body before jumping in front of the office to block the door.

"Eren, why are you blocking me from my office?" Levi narrowed his eyes while folding his arms.

"Honey, let's go take a shower. Don't you feel dirty?" Eren asked.

"Brat, what are you hiding in my office? I will be in the shower once I find this out. Now get away from the door." Levi moved Eren out of the way and tried to open the door, but ended up kicking it down since it was locked.

When Levi got the door open he saw his office was changed into a pink room with baby clothes and a crib in the room.

"What the fuck is this, Eren? Where the hell is all of my stuff? It better be somewhere because those things are important!" Levi was yelling.

"All your stuff is in the room downstairs. This room is perfect for the baby room." Eren looked nervous.

"I can't believe you did this… If you don't put everything back by tomorrow than I'm kicking your ass. We aren't having a baby, dumb shit!" Levi stomped out of the room, pissed off.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

More month's passed and Eren's stomach was getting really big. Levi had noticed his husband was getting a lot fatter and was eating a lot of food too. He tried getting Eren to exercise, but Eren didn't want to. He said it would hurt the baby. Levi was getting very tired of Eren and still didn't believe that he was going to be a father and that Eren was pregnant. Hanji had said Eren was, but Levi thought they were both just crazy.

Everyone at work was starting to worry over how abnormally huge Eren was getting. Mikasa thought it had something to do with Levi so she started attacking him about it. Armin and Eren had to stop them both from fighting a lot.

Armin knew something was wrong with Eren and that it wasn't what Mikasa thought, but he made sure he was somewhere private when he asked. Eren was nervous at first, but he ended up telling Armin. To his glee, Armin believed him. Now there was 2 people who knew. If only the most important person would finally accept the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

**jennifer100**

 **Pair; Eren X Levi**

 **Beta; kagomeuchiha057**

 **Chapter 17**

Eren, Levi and Hanji were on a mission. Erwin gave them orders to kill or arrest four guys that were killing and robbing people for their money and jewelry. When they targeted the location, the killers were in a house doing a family hostage, so they had to save the family from getting killed.

Eren wasn't feeling good. Hanji knew it, so she had decided to come alone so she could watch over Eren. Levi knew something wasn't right with his husband. Eren was trying to hide it from him since Eren had argued with him before they left, telling him he could do the mission. Eren didn't want to feel weak even though he was pregnant; his stomach was very big now and he might slow them down, but he didn't care. He had to show Erwin and Levi that he was strong enough for this job. He thought back to his reincarnation. How he fought for humanity and wasn't weak. He won't be weak now just because he was having a baby soon.

Levi was driving the police car to their location. Eren was in the first seat and Hanji was in the back.

"Eren, I'm taking you the fuck back home." Levi was driving and looking back at Eren at the same time.

"Levi, we won't have time for that now. There is a family that's about to be killed! Nothing is wrong with me. Stop worrying over me." Eren yelled, acting like he was feeling well so Levi can stop worrying.

"Your big ass stomach is the one slowing us down. After this mission Eren, you are losing weight." Levi getting tired with Eren's stomach.

"It's not Eren's fault that he is pregnant. You are the one that made him that way." Hanji said.

"Stay out of this, shitty glasses. Eren's not pregnant, you both are nuts." Levi stopped the car at their location. Eren and Hanji both got quiet after that. There was police FBI surrounding the house and they were yelling out to the killer to let the family go with their Microphone.

"Eren, you stay in the car. Four eyes and I will take care of this." Levi and Hanji got out of the car before Eren could complain.

"I'm getting so tired of them making me feel weak. It's bad enough I'm having mood swings like a woman." Eren tried to open the car door, but it was locked.

"Dammit Levi." Eren swore.

Meanwhile, Levi and Hanji walked up to the speaker: Rico. She was on the phone with the killer.

"What's the status with the hostages? Are they still alive?" Levi asked, looking at the house to find a way in.

"It doesn't look good, sir. They want $30,000,000 for the family or they will shoot them all if any of us try to get in or not give them the money." She answered.

As they spoke, Eren broke the car window and got out of the car. He walked up to Levi and Hanji with a frown.

"Eren, I told you to stay there you piece of shit." Levi insulted.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do all the time!" Eren yelled. They both look at each other intensely before Levi started to ignore him and focus back on his job.

"I see. I feel they won't keep them alive. Our best bet is to try to get up in there. Hanji, Eren, try to find a way in there." Levi ordered, taking the phone from Rico.

"Sir, what are you doing? I can talk to them." Rico was surprised and worried.

Eren gave his husband a deep kiss before he left with Hanji. Rico looked at them with a blush before she calmed down.

"I know what to say, let me handle this, these fucking bitchs won't listen to anyone. They just kill to get what they want." Levi said with a serious look. As he spoke, Hanji and Eren found a way in through the basement window.

"Eren, you shouldn't have come. This is stressful for the baby." Hanji whispered. Eren ignored her.

They ran upstairs and kicked the door open, surprising the four killers. Hanji saw the family was on the couch looking scared and one of the killers had a gun to them and the other was on the phone with Levi. "I see we came at a bad time. The game is up, let them go or you will be sorry." Eren warned them with a raised gun.

"Eren, don't do it!" Hanji yelled out and warned him. Eren shoot at the three killer anyway. They were dead, but before he shot the last guy, the one who was on the phone with Levi grabbed the pregnant woman from on the couch and shot her through the chest.

"I fucking… warned you…" The killer swore before he died.

The bleeding pregnant woman was looking at her family on last time with tears coming down her cheeks before she dropped to the floor. Dead. The family was crying over their dead mommy. Eren screamed in pain knowing this was his fault. He dropped to his knees and started to feel pain in his stomach. Hanji knew and got the family out of the house, running to the phone for Levi.

"Levi, hurry up in here. It's Eren! He's in trouble!" Hanji hang up the phone and went to the kitchen and in the bathroom for what she needed to get the baby out.

Eren was screaming in pain with wide fearful eyes staring at the dead pregnant woman. When Levi made it in the house, Hanji had moved Eren to the floor and was crouched between his legs. The worst sight of it all… Was the blood dripping from between Eren's legs… Levi felt a sudden wash of guilt and disbelief as he froze.

Eren was screaming in pain. Hanji made Eren open his legs up, trying to get the baby out of him. Levi was in shock, seeing that Eren was not lying and he really was having their baby.

"Eren, you have to push, keep pushing." Hanji ordered.

Levi ran to his husband's side and squeezed his hand tight. He looked worried, " I don't know how the hell... Eren got a hole like a fucking woman, but I want some fucking answers after this… Eren, Eren… Keep pushing, love. I'm right here."

"Levi!" Eren screamed out, still pushing; squeezing Levi's hand tighter.

"You're doing great, Eren. I see the head. You're almost done." Hanji was laughing, knowing it was almost over.

Eren pushed again and screamed in pain before the baby was out. Hanji cut the cord and took the baby to wash the mess out. The baby cried from being out into the world.

"Eren, are you alright? I can't believe this is happening, that you had our baby." Levi kissed Eren's forehead.

Eren leaned against Levi, looking at the dead pregnant woman on the floor having tears in his eyes. "Why does it have to be this way? It's my fault that she's dead and won't get to enjoy her baby." Eren cried.

Levi rocked him to calm him down, kissing his forehead again. Hanji was back with the baby that was all cleaned up.

"Here is the baby, she is so adorable. Eren, would you like to hold her, it's a girl." Hanji handed Eren the baby. Eren took the baby and looked at her for a minute before giving the baby to Levi.

"I can't enjoy this right now, I'm tired and it's not right to celebrate in front of a dead pregnant woman…" Eren looked at the dead pregnant woman before closing his eyes.

"Eren, just rest now. I'll take you home." Levi was playing with the baby's little hand, kissing her cheeks.

"Levi let me take the baby from here while you take Eren to the car. The police need to come in here to get the body and investigate the house." Hanji took the baby from Levi, while Levi helped Eren out the door, taking him to the car.

Over the travel, Eren was having a dream over the time in the past where he was dying and Levi was squeezing his hand and kissing his lips with tears while he was bleeding to death.

"Eren, you can't leave me. I will see you again in another life." After that Eren woke up looking around, seeing that he was at home.

Levi came in the room with the baby in his arms, "Love, do you feel better?" Levi sat on the side of the bed and handed the baby to Eren.

"I feel a little better. So our baby is a girl. She has your hair and your looks. Here… I don't feel like holding her." Eren gave Levi the baby back.

"Eren, I thought you were excited to have her... We have not even given her a name yet. You won't even look at her." Levi said before Hanji came in the room.

"How are the two parents doing? Eren I told Levi everything while you were resting, so Levi, now you believe Eren is a Titan and you two being together is kind of dangerous because of how you both died?" Hanji asked.

"Shitty glasses, how can I not believe? But the past won't stop me from loving my husband. Whatever happens, happens." Levi was rocking the baby in his arms while he left the room.

"Levi seems like a good father. Eren I know you're not bonding with your daughter, why is that?" Hanji looked at him seriously.

"Because I'm afraid of her, I don't know why. Every time I'm near her I get uncomfortable." Eren was wiping his eyes of tears. Levi came back in the room without the baby. He put the baby in bed.

"What's wrong with you Eren? You don't want to hold our baby and now you are upset. What the fuck is going on, brat." Levi was getting worried.

"I'm fine, honey. I just need some more rest." Eren kissed Levi before closing his eyes and going to bed, dismissing them.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The next day, Eren went to work while Levi took care of the baby. The baby was still too young to be out, so Levi took care of it because Eren would not. Eren still didn't bond with his daughter.

Everyone at work noticed that Eren lost weight, but they didn't know he was pregnant before. Eren told Armin what happened and he was happy for Eren.

A few weeks went by and Levi was still doing all the work taking care of the baby. They still didn't give her a name yet. Levi was getting annoyed with how Eren was acting. Levi had been in denial before, but now he wasn't. He loved their child, but he knew Eren had to have some part in this after all that happened. Eren had been so happy before the mission…


	18. Chapter 18

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren X Levi**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **This is a short chapter... enjoy ^_^**

 **Chapter 18**

Eren came home from work with Armin. They saw Levi was in the living room holding the baby in his arms while he read the newspaper to her. Armin was looking surprised to seeing Eren and Levi's baby girl in Levi's arms.

"Hello, sir... You don't mind me coming by and visiting to see the little girl? What is her name by the way?" Armin was nervous, looking at Levi.

"Eren must have told you. We haven't given her a name yet. It's a damn shame we haven't named her yet." Levi looked at both of them annoyed.

The baby was giggling in Levi arms and touching her father's face with her little hands. Levi smiled at her, kissing her cheeks and playing with her. She was so adorable; she had Eren's big bubbly green eyes and Levi's black hair.

"Eren, why have you guys not named her yet?" Armin asked.

"Because the brat is being selfish." Levi still held his daughter, getting up and walking towards his husband, giving him a kiss.

"Levi, that's not fair! I'm not a selfish person." Eren pulled away, looking a little angry at him.

"Then hold your own daughter, spend time with her." Levi put their daughter in Eren's arms and went to the kitchen.

"Levi! I don't want to hold her." Eren was about to give the baby to Armin, until the doorbell rung and Eren answered with his daughter in his arms. He was feeling uncomfortable having his daughter around him.

When he opened the door Mikasa burst into the house looking at Eren with a worried look.

"Mikasa, what are you doing here?" Eren gave the baby to Mikasa because he was not feeling good with her.

"Eren, whose baby is this? She looks just like you. Armin tell me what's going on here, you two been acting weird. There's something you both are not telling me." Mikasa was looking at the baby weird. The baby moved her little feet and was trying to talk. Eren ignored the question.

"Eren, you have to tell her, she needs to know." Armin warned him.

"Tell me what?" Mikasa gave the baby to Armin then walked toward Eren.

"Fine, I'll tell her. Mikasa you are not going to believe this, but right over there with Armin is me and Levi's baby." Eren took a seat on the couch.

Mikasa was surprised, looking at the baby.

"How can this be? Eren, is that why you were so fat the other time?" Mikasa took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, that's the reason why I was so fat. Sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought you would not believe me." Eren had his head down.

"Is this about the reincarnation thing again? At first I didn't believe it, but now... I can tell that little girl is yours." Mikasa looked at Eren seriously.

The baby start crying and Armin tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"Eren, come and get her, she won't stop crying. Maybe she will stop with you." Armin was doing everything to make her stop crying.

"Armin, just give her to Levi. I have to do something right now." Eren was getting up from his seat. Levi came in the living room, hearing his daughter crying, "Eren! You need to bond with your daughter and stop having me do all the damn work. Dinner is ready, you two planning on staying? Get some dinner." Levi took the baby from Armin and started checking on his daughter's wet diaper.

"I'll stay for dinner, I need to ask more questions about my niece and about us being reincarnations. What is her name by the way?" Mikasa asked, going to the kitchen.

"They haven't given her a name yet." Armin followed her into the kitchen.

"What? They should have been given her a name." Mikasa said.

In the living Levi and Eren were looking at each other intensely.

"Eren, she needs a diaper change. You're doing it this time." Levi was trying to give the baby to Eren, but Eren pushed the baby away from him, almost making the baby fall on the ground, but Levi caught her just in time. Levi was looking surprised at his husband.

"Eren, you almost hurt our daughter!" Levi grabbed his collar and pushed him to the ground.

"Levi, I'm sorry... but I have my reasons. Something is not right about our daughter." Eren was looking shocked on the ground.

Mikasa and Armin heard all the noise and came running.

"Something is fucking wrong with you. I see that now after having our child." Levi walked away from Eren. He was so angry with Eren almost making their daughter fall on the ground.

Mikasa and Armin helped Eren up from the floor. They stayed for a while, eating dinner and asked Eren what was going on with him not bonding with his daughter. Eren told them everything about what was going on while Levi was in his office trying to calm down the baby after Eren's actions.

 **I want to thank my Reader for keeping this story as your favorite and Follower... Keep reviewing, that what keep me going.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jennifer100**

 **Beta: kagomeuchiha057**

 **Pair: Eren x L evi**

 **Sorry, I took so long in putting this out… I have a lot to do lately now… I have a job and still trying to get my computer fix, so sorry again for this late chapter… This is short as well.**

 **Chapter 19**

Levi ignored Eren for a couple of months, just paying attention to their daughter and cleaning up their house. Eren was getting jealous over their daughter because she was getting all the attention and Levi still didn't believe in what he told him about their daughter. They didn't make love or talk to each other, every time Eren tried to talk to him, Levi just looked at him coldly and walked away from him, making Eren sad. Levi took their daughter to work because he didn't trust Eren with their daughter after he almost made their daughter fall.

Erwin was getting on him about bringing a baby to work, but he also needed to talk with him about something important and ask him what was going on with him and the baby.

Levi told Erwin and his teammates that Eren and he adopted a baby girl and that they didn't give her a name yet because they have been so busy getting through; in taking care of her and work all at the same time. Levi couldn't tell them the truth, he knew they wouldn't believe in him. Petra and the others felt sorry for him and Eren, telling Levi they can babysit for a while so Eren and him can finish up work.

"Captain, sir, we were planning on going out to eat lunch. We will be taking her out with us, if you don't mind." Petra grabbed the baby from Levi and Levi gave Petra the baby diaper bag.

"Just take good care of her, bring her back before it gets too late. Thank you for this." Levi followed Erwin to his office and left his daughter with his teammates, while Erwin and him started to discuss some stuff without his daughter bothering him.

Meanwhile, Eren was yelling at Jean until he saw Petra and the others had his daughter and were about to leave. Petra smiled at Eren and told him they got her and everything will be fine before they left headquarters. Eren stopped focusing his attention on Jean and started looking worried. Jean was wondering what was going on with Eren since he still didn't know Eren and Levi had a baby. Eren didn't tell some of the guys at work and he didn't wan't to. They wouldn't believe him anyway, it was only Mikasa, Armin and Hanji who knew about it and it will stay that way for him.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Petra, Auruo, Gunther, and Eld were all at a restaurant. Petra was feeding the baby food; she was drinking out the bottle with milk in it and after Petra started playing with her. Auruo was watching her.

"You are good with her. I think she likes you. Let me hold her." Auruo took the baby from Petra and started making funny faces at the baby and she started crying.

"See look at what you have done. She can't stand your ugly face." Petra took the baby back from him.

"You guys, I really don't want to hear you all barking today." Gunther was looking worried while eating.

"…I know when you look like this something is not right." Eld looked at Gunther, knowing something is wrong.

"Yes, I have a feeling that something is in the air." Auruo said.

"What's going on, why are you all feeling this way?" Petra was looking worried at them.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hanji was looking for Eren in the halls and she found him with Sasha and Connie. They were laughing about funny stuff.

"Eren, I need to speak to you. It's very important." Hanji looked serious so Eren left his friends.

"Hanji, what do you want to talk to me about?" Eren asked, walking up to Hanji.

"Eren, I did some more research about your daughter. Where is your daughter any way, I need her. You and Levi could be in danger. I need to stop her now before anything goes bad." Hanji pulled up her glasses.

"Hanji, what do you mean before anything goes bad and why do you need her? She's out with Levi's teammates." Eren had a scared look on his face.

"Eren! Do you know where they went?!" Hanji asked while shaking him.

"No, I don't know... but Levi might. Tell me what's happening with our daughter, Hanji!" Eren yelled.

"Eren, I did some research and tests and I found out your daughter is a titan baby. Remember your dreams and your reincarnation self?" Eren was in shock that his daughter was a titan, but he did knew that something wasn't right about her.

Hanji ran to search for Levi and Eren followed her behind. Hanji yelled out for him and burst into Erwin's office with Eren. Erwin and Levi looked at her, annoyed, but they knew that she was crazy like that.

"Hanji. Levi and I are discussing some important business, so would you please leave." Erwin asked.

"Erwin, we need to ask Levi something really quick." Hanji smiled at Erwin and Eren was feeling nervous.

"What do you want to ask me, shitty glasses and why is Eren with you to ask me something?" Levi asked.

"Levi, honey, where did your teammates take our daughter? We need to know." Eren was looking at his husband with a loving stare.

"Why do you want to know where our daughter is? She's at a restaurant call Jackapple. That's where they eat lunch. If that's all you both want, leave." Levi looked at Eren before turning away from him.

"Levi! Your friends are in danger from our daughter! Our daughter is a titan." Eren and Hanji ran out of the room while Levi was looking surprised after them.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The baby bit her own little finger with her teeth that just came in. She was teething and had found her hand interesting. Now she was turning into a titan. Petra and the others were in shock and the baby destroyed the entire place, killing some people.

 **Thank you for reading, if my reading are still interested in this story… I will try to go on with it... I,m sorry this story feel rush as well… I think I'm so losing my ideas. T_T**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair; Eren x Levi**

 **Beta:** **kagomeuchiha057**

 **I didn't get any review, follower or favorite… I might just quit this story because I'm not going to go on with a story, that people are not liking much… here is chapter 20… I,m not good in writing fighting, so this chapter might not be good… I want to thank my Beta again for always helping me out with this story.**

 **Chapter 20**

Levi and Eren's baby girl destroyed the restaurant while she had turned into a titan. She was a little taller and her black hair was a little longer. She was scary looking and her face was not cute anymore. Her eyes were looking cold like Levi's. She was a baby titan.  
She started grabbing people and started eating them, blood was everywhere. People started screaming for their lives. Petra and the others were in shock, watching people getting eaten up.  
"Oh my god. This can't be happening." Petra was looking scared.  
"Where in the hell did Levi and Eren get this baby from? This baby is surely not human. Everyone we have to kill this bitch of a baby." Gunther ordered.

"How are we going to kill her? She's way bigger than us." Auruo pulled out his gun.  
"We just have to do our attack." Eld said, taking out his gun as well.  
Everyone nodded to each other and started attacking the baby titan, but when they started attacking, Gunther was grabbed by the baby titan. Gunther was screaming for his life, trying to get out from the baby's hand. The others were shooting at the baby to get Gunther out, but it was too late. The titan put Gunther into her mouth and bit half of his body off.  
"Noo! Gunther! He died!" Petra cried for her friend.  
The baby titan giggled while rubbing her belly.  
"You bitch!" Eld looked at the rest of his friends and they all decided to do their next attack move.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Levi was thinking about what Eren had said about their daughter becoming a titan. He still was in Erwin's office, telling his friend he might have to discuss things later with him. He had to see what was going on with his family. Erwin understand and he knew something wasn't right.  
"Levi, what does Eren mean that your daughter is turning into a titan? Levi are you starting to believe in Eren's reincarnation dreams?" Erwin looked at his friend seriously.  
"I will tell you later, but right now I have to see about the others. You know I trust you." Levi left after that.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eren and Hanji got to the restaurant in time, seeing the restaurant was destroyed with a big titan baby getting shot at by Petra and Auruo. The baby titan was screaming in pain. Eren and Hanji got out their car, running towards the others. Hanji was excited seeing a titan like this in their future selves. Eren was freaking out about it. He could see so many dead bodies.  
"Eren, your daughter is really is a titan. I want to talk with her and play with her." Hanji was so happy seeing a titan in real life and not in her dream anymore. When she was going toward the titan, she tripped and that's when she saw Gunther's torn body on the ground. She stared at the body seriously for a minute before she start laughing.  
"No… My daughter did this to them… Petra, Auruo stop fighting her! You can't win!" Eren yelled out and saw Eld's body was badly messed up and he was likely dead too.  
Eren was remembering the time in his past. The same thing happened, but it was a little different. This time it was his daughter that was killing Levi's teammates.

"We can't do that, Eren! We have to get our revenge for her killing Gunther and Eld. Trust in us Eren." Petra looked at Eren while attacking the titan.  
Petra and Auruo were attacking her together, but it didn't work. Eren was about to help them until the baby titan mashed Petra with her feet; stepping on her like a cockroach and then she grabbed Aurou and ate him alive. Eren and Hanji watched in horror.  
"Petra, Gunther, Eld and Aurou… They all died and I couldn't protect them!" Eren cried out, starting to take his gun out and aiming at his daughter.  
"Eren, you know a gun is not going to work on her. Remember your reincarnation self? You have to kill her from the neck." Hanji ran and grabbed the two blades from out of her car and threw one to Eren.  
Eren nodded to her and started running towards a building so he can attack his daughter on the rooftop. By then, Levi had gotten there and he was seeing everything was messed up his own daughter was a titan that was trying to reach her hand in a building where Eren was in.  
Levi walked around the destroyed restaurant building and he saw all the dead bodies everywhere. When he was looking he caught sight of some of his friend's dead body parts. He had tears in his eyes before just as quickly his face hardened. He lost Isabel and Farlen and now his teammates. Levi couldn't take it anymore he wanted to die with his friends because he didn't protect them again.  
Hanji spotted Levi looking all cold. She was worried about him, "Levi, don't forget about the person that you love, even though you lost your friends. Don't give up on him."  
"Eren, where is he?" Levi snapped out of it and thought about Eren.  
"He's in that building where your daughter is trying to get him." Hanji gave Levi a blade and Levi took it.  
"Hanji, don't fucking call that thing my daughter ever again." Levi left after that.  
As he walked among the ruined building to go save his husband, he started to remember his reincarnation self. Almost like he was taken over, he prepared for battle like those times so long ago in the past.

Eren made it up to the top of the high roof with his sword in his hand; he was ready to fight his daughter. The wind was blowing his hair and he looked down at the bottom and saw Hanji waving up at him, but before he could call out to her, his daughter popped out of nowhere and Eren was surprised at seeing her.  
"My own daughter killed so many people… Why did you do that?! Don't you love, Levi? I will kill you with my own hands because I brought you into this world and I will take you out!" Eren yelled out, running towards his daughter and started attacking her.  
Eren jumped in the air and was trying to cut her neck, but she covered her neck with her hand.  
"Damn, she's smart! She knows about the neck like Annie did back then." Eren jumped back down away from her.  
She was trying to grab him, but Eren jumped out of the way. Eren knew he was going to trip so he ran to jump onto another building rooftop. When he jumped onto another building, he almost fell because his daughter was trying to get him at the same time.  
"I still have to save your a**. What makes you think you can defeat her by yourself?" Levi saved his husband just in time, pulling him up into a tight hug.

"Levi... It's my fault once again. Your friends are gone because of me!" Eren was crying in Levi's arms.  
"Stop complaining... It's no one's fault but mine. I should have believed in you. Now I will kill her for killing my team mates. Go back down to shitty glasses, I can't lose you as well." Levi pulled Eren off of him and turn away from him and started looking at his daughter. They both stared intensely at each other. His daughter then started trying to smash her parents like a pancake with her big hand, making some of the bricks fall apart from the building they were on. Levi dodged out of the way holding Eren with him.  
"Levi, I'm helping you. She's my responsibility as well. I know you were humanities strongest back in our past life, but things have changed now. How will you defeat her without using a gear?" Eren asked, looking at his husband.  
"Don't worry, I got this. Now just stay out of my way, Eren!" Levi started to attack his daughter with the blade that Hanji gave him.  
Levi was attacking his daughter so fast, cutting her body up. She was screaming over the cutting blade, but she was still protecting her neck, even though she was getting cut up. Soon, she had enough and used her fist, catching Levi off guard, punching his whole body with her big fist and sent him skidding to the ground on the rooftop, smashing him against a wall.  
"Levi!" Eren was running toward him. Levi was in pain after being punch like that.  
"She's a smartass titan, I can give her that." Levi got up, wiping the dirt off of himself.  
"But, she's smart like you. I don't care what you say, I'm going to help you." Eren then started attacking her again with his blade, but before he could attack her there was a big explosion, making Eren fly across the other side of the building.  
"Eren!" Levi then run to save his husband, worried so much over Eren's safety.  
Hanji saw the whole explosion. Smoke was everywhere.  
"Levi! Eren! Are you alright?!" Hanji yelled out to them.  
The smoke was clearing away. Levi looked to be in shock at seeing that Eren was knocked out. He was holding Eren with both of Eren's shoulders while Eren had both of his knees to the ground, leaning against Levi, unconscious.  
"Levi! Where did that so called titan of yours go?!" Hanji was looking around, yelling out to them.  
"Four eyes, come up here now and check on Eren. He got caught in that explosion." Levi pulled Eren to him, shaking him to wake him up.  
"I'll be up there right away." Hanji ran to get up to the rooftop.  
"Eren, you have to be okay, I do love you unconditionally." Levi whispered, checking up on his husband to see if he was still alive.  
Eren then started moving. He opened his eyes. Levi was smiling a little, seeing that Eren wasn't dead so he grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.  
"Levi, what happened? Is our daughter dead?" Eren pulled away from the kiss.  
"Don't call that thing our daughter ever again." Levi warned him, looking at Eren coldly.  
"No, she's not dead. She's still alive hiding somewhere." Hanji was there with them and looking serious.  
Eren and Levi were surprised, "But, how could that be? She's just a baby." Eren said, holding on to his husband.  
Hanji grinned at the words. No one should ever underestimate any kind of titan.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this… If I have no review or anything, I won't finish this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair; Eren x Levi**

 **Beta:** **kagomeuchiha057**

 **I want to thank the people who review and it made me feel like putting out this chapter… I hope u all enjoy this chapter… I will keep up this story, if I get review and favorite, follower… Thank u again.**

 **Chapter 21**

It has been two years since Levi and Eren's baby daughter went missing. Levi and Erwin send out a search team to look for her. Levi told Erwin everything that has been going on with his and Eren's daughter; he told Erwin their daughter was a titan and she was the one that destroyed the restaurant that day and killed his friends. Erwin believed his friend in some ways and knew levi wouldn't make nothing up something like that with just the way Levi looked in his eyes.  
Hanji, Mikasa and Armin were helping out in the investigation to look for their daughter. Eren told them what was going on so they decided to help out.  
Currently, Eren was in Levi's work office looking worried for his husband. He had to stay in his office because there was no other choices. Levi had not slept in a couple of days because he was having nightmares over his friend's dead bodies. Levi had told Eren that he was not allowed to go anywhere without him. He didn't want anything to happen to Eren or he will take himself out if Eren disobeyed him. Eren felt trapped and bad for his husband so he obeyed him because he knew this was all his fault. Levi would have been happier without him and being with his friends instead of him.  
Levi was searching over the computer with bags under his eyes and dark circles.  
"Levi, if you keep going on like this you will end up in the hospital." Eren got up from the couch and walked towards Levi, taking a seat on his lap. Levi stop at what he was doing and looked at Eren annoyingly.  
"Eren, I don't need this right now. You can see I'm working." Levi moved Eren off of him and went back to his work.  
Eren sighed and grabbed some of his paper of what Levi was looking at off his desk.  
"Love, it's been two fucking years and you have not let this go. I know you've been hurting and I'm hurt for you, but it has been far too long now." Eren said.

"And what's your fucking point?" Levi was getting angry, but before he could yell a knock on the door was heard.  
"Hey, Levi! I have some news to tell you." Hanji burst in the door without waiting for Levi or Eren to let her in. Annie was behind her, walking in the room normally.  
"What news do you have for me this time, four eyes?" Levi stopped at what he was doing and looked at Annie.  
"Why is Annie with you, Hanji?" Eren asked.  
He had dreams of Annie back in his past life. Sometimes he didn't trust Annie because of it.  
"Annie's here because she's starting to have memories of the time she killed Levi's friends and there's some more news as well. We found your daughter." Hanji jumped on top of Levi's desk and took a seat on it.  
"And how does she know about the titan, shitty glasses? I warned you not to call that thing my daughter again. Where the fuck is she so I can kill her just like she killed my friends." Levi demanded.  
"That's all the fuck you care about?! Getting revenge on our daughter? Even though she did very wrong to us and she is a titan; she is still our fucking daughter! Does that mean I'm a thing and it's my fault that we created her?" Eren yelled out.  
"I didn't mean it that way Eren and you know it. We'll talk about this later. Now finish what you were saying, fuck glasses." Levi just folded his arms, looking tired.

"Alright then... I can tell that you are not making Eren happy. Your daughter is at a family house. She's been staying there for a long time now. She's waiting until she can get older so she can find out more about how our human minds work." Hanji handed Levi some papers with the address.  
Levi looked at the papers and got up.  
"Levi where are you going?" Eren asked and followed behind him.  
"Where else? We are going to the school and killing that bitch. She's at the school now. I think titans probably grow up faster than humans." Levi said, leaving out the door with Eren.  
Annie and Hanji just looked at them walking out the door. Eren and Levi got in the police car and Levi drove them to the school.  
"Levi, do you regret being with me?..." Eren asked, looking out the window.  
Levi just ignored the question. He didn't feel like answering that.  
"Levi answer me..." Eren turned around and faced him.  
"Eren, I'm focusing on killing this titan first. You already know the fucking answer." Levi said.  
"So you are regretting being with me... You just don't want to tell me." Eren said.  
"Brat, you know I love you, but in some ways this is getting too much for me." Levi stopped his car, they were at the school.  
"What do you mean by that?..." Eren started looking sad.  
"We'll talk about this some other time." Levi tried to give Eren a kiss on the cheek, but Eren pushed him away and got out the car.  
"Fuck you Levi... I knew you stopped caring about me because today is our fucking anniversary and you stopped thinking about me!" Eren yelled and ran inside the school building with tears.  
"Fuck..." Levi cursed and felt bad that he forgot their anniversary, but he still didn't have time for Eren even though he hurt his husband. His main focus was on killing his daughter.

Eren was inside of the school building when a lady walked up to him, asking him if he needed help with something. She could see that Eren was a police officer so she got worried.  
"I'm here for my daughter. I would like to see her." Eren was wiping away his tears in order to look normal.  
"What is her name?" The lady asked, smiling at Eren.  
'Hmmm... What is her name... what am I going to do? I don't know her name.' Eren was acting nervous, thinking of a plan.  
"Her name is Emiko. We just want to talk with her. Go get her now." Levi walked in and ordered the lady.  
"What is your relationship with her officer sir? I just can't give her to you without her parent's knowledge." She said.  
"This is important, we are investigating on something and we need to talk with her in a room. Tsk don't worry, we're not planning on taking her out the school." Levi looked at the woman seriously.  
"Alright, I'll let you talk with her for 10 minutes, but I will have to be by the door. What type of questions do you want to ask a 6 year old little girl office sir?" The lady looked at them seriously.  
"Don't worry, just a little question that's not serious." Levi leaned against the wall with his arms folded.  
"Wait right here, I'll be back with her." The lady walked away, going to get the child.  
"Levi how do you know our daughters name and what will you do if you talk with her?" Eren asked, still upset with his husband.  
"Use that brain of yours, brat. Like I told you before, I want her dead. I'm not sure if she can talk, but I believe that she can. Shitty glasses did tell us she's learning how our human mind works. Her adopted parents gave her that name, Emiko. Four eyes gave me all the information, that's how I know." Levi was angry.

"Whatever. Levi, do what you have to do. You surely don't care about me. I don't care anymore." Eren walked away from Levi.  
"Eren!" Levi yelled out, but before Eren could yell back there was the lady with Emiko. Eren and Levi looked surprised on how much she grew.  
"I have her with me. Let's go in this room over here, this is the teacher conference room." The lady led them to the room while holding Emiko's hand.  
Levi and Eren followed behind them. They all entered the room. The lady turned on the light for them and told Emiko to take a seat before she left the room. Levi and Eren stared at their daughter for a few minutes. She stared back at them as well.  
"Emiko, is it? I'm glad we didn't name you, you sorry ass piece of shitty. I know you can understand me. You're not a dumbass titan by the way you look at me." Levi was looking coldly at her in the eyes.  
"Hehehe, daddy and papa came to kill me. This sounds so interesting, let's play." Emiko laughed.  
"Emiko, you know how to talk. How is that you are able to grow up so fast and why did you kill your fathers friends? We haven't done anything to you!" Eren yelled.

"Yes, I learned in a short amount of time and I killed daddy's friends because I was hungry. Sometimes human food doesn't help me and I also wanted to see how my titan powers were like." Emiko smirked at them.  
"Emiko, you didn't have to kill them even though you were hungry." Eren told her.  
"Enough of this. I'm here for one reason." Levi started attacking her with his weapon, but before he could hit her, Eren was in front of her, making Levi stop his attack.  
"Eren! What are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Levi looked surprised at his husband's actions.  
"I can't allow you to kill our daughter. I believe she can change with our help." Eren was protecting his daughter by hugging her.  
"What made you change your mind now, Eren?! You didn't want anything to do with her when she was born! Why now?!" Levi was angry and shaking.  
"I don't really know... I just feel sorry for her and she's our daughter. I know we can change her." Eren started having tears in his eyes.  
"Nothing about her will ever change Eren! If you get in my way next time I want her to kill you and then myself." Levi looked angry and left the room pissed off, leaving them behind.  
Eren cried in Emiko's arms, watching Levi slam the door on them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jennifer100**

 **Pair: Eren x Levi**

 **Beta:** **kagomeuchiha057**

 **I want to thank the two people for the two reviews… I hope this chapter is good, okay enjoy.**

 **Chapter 22**

Levi drove to Erwin's house to spend the night there. He was so pissed off with his husband that he couldn't stay at his home. Erwin let his friend stay even though he should be with Eren right now because it was their anniversary.  
It was the late afternoon. Erwin sat on his living room couch across from Levi. Levi was telling his story on how Eren betrayed him and choose his daughter over him. Erwin understood Levi's side of the story because he knew it was dangerous to have a titan in the city. It could eat people.  
"Levi, I know you love Eren and you don't want to hurt him, but love won't revenge your friends and stop the city from being destroyed. Don't let your feelings blind you from stuff around you. That will be your downfall. You can sleep in the guest room. I'm about to go make dinner." Erwin spoke seriously before walking away.  
Levi knew Erwin was right and he had to kill his daughter before something else might happen to him and Eren.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eren was at the house. He had sneakily brought his daughter home with him. Eren had called Mikasa to come pick him up and his daughter from the school. He told Mikasa everything of what happened in the car. Mikasa fumed at Eren for taking his daughter back to the house. Mikasa saw why Levi left Eren and why she was the one to take him back home.  
Mikasa came inside Eren and Levi's house yelling at Eren and looking coldly at her niece.  
"Eren why are you letting her stay alive?! You can't let her live and act like everything is okay." Mikasa looked angry at both of them.  
"You don't know that, she might change for the better! Back in the past you and everyone gave me a chance to be a titan and live my life as a human. Why can't it be the same for her?!" Eren yelled back.  
"Eren that was the past. You have to kill her or Levi will suffer from it." Mikasa closed her eyes, feeling hurt.  
"Mikasa, don't you dare put Levi in this! Levi will be happy for us as a family once he realizes she's not a bad daughter. Isn't that right Emiko? Turn and smile at her." Emiko smiled back at him, hiding behind him, worrying over if Mikasa was going to attack her.  
"Eren, I know how you feel. You are hurting that you didn't give Levi a human child, but instead you gave him a titan child." Mikasa pulled her scarf to her face.  
"Is it true...? You and daddy don't love me because I'm different." Emiko started crying and was about to bite her finger until Eren grabbed her hand to stop her from doing so.  
"Emiko, don't turn into a titan! It's not true! Levi and I love you no matter what. Mikasa, just go, you're making her upset!" Eren yelled out and wiped the tears from his daughter cheeks.  
"Fine. Eren I'll go for now. When the city is destroyed, don't look surprised." Mikasa left out the door after that.  
"She's wrong, she doesn't know anything. Emiko, do you know your adopted parents number so we can call them?" He got on his knees to her level, looking at her. She had Levi's black hair, but her hair was longer; to her shoulders. She can look cold like Levi when she's angry.  
"Yes, I know their number. They don't have to use a human toy to figure out that I'm with another titan." Emiko smirked and giggled.  
"What do you mean by that?" Eren started to look scared at his daughter.  
"Papa, you're not very smart. My adopted parents are titans as well. I turned them that way because I need someone to take care of me. That day daddy hurt me. I had to find a couple and eat them to turn them into titans. Papa you're such a nice person to want to take care of me. That's why I care about you instead of daddy because we are the same." Emiko laughed some more.  
"I can't believe all this time I thought I could change you. I see that I can't!" Eren was angry and started attacking his daughter, but she pushed Eren back, knocking him into the living room tv and messing up the house before turning into a titan.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Levi, Erwin, Hanji and Mike were watching the news. They had invited Hanji and Mike over because they had something important to discuss with them. Levi was in shock when on the news it showed that his house was destroyed. He was wondering if Eren was alright, but he had warned Eren that if anything happened then he would let his daughter kill Eren and then himself. Despite that, Levi still felt panicked at his choice.

The news people were talking about the titan on every Tv station. Levi took the remote from Hanji, he didn't want to hear anymore or see what was happening with his husband or his daughter.  
"Levi, this is not good, you caused all this because you didn't want to hurt Eren! Now you have to finish what you didn't do!" Erwin was looking serious again before he left to make a phone call. Mike followed Erwin behind.  
Levi grabbed a blade and left out the door, knowing Erwin was kind of mad at him for letting this go on.  
"Hey, Levi. I'm coming to help you." Hanji ran after him.  
Eren was looking at his daughter in shock before he ran away from her. Levi and his house was destroyed into pieces. Eren didn't have anything to fight with and his daughter was chasing him in the city. She was destroying everything and people were screaming and running for their lives. She was trying to step on her father, but instead of stepping on her father, she stepped on some people that were in the way. They were now dead on the ground, mash up like a cockroach. Eren was screaming, seeing the people were getting killed.  
"No, this can't be happening." Eren found a good hiding spot and he ran inside a movie theater.  
It was getting dark and the place was huge with people watching a scary movie and couples being together and making out. Eren thought about his anniversary with Levi.

Eren's phone started to ring. He took the phone out of his pocket and saw it was Levi.  
"Levi... You were right about-" Eren was cut off by Levi. "I know, Eren... I saw everything on the news... Where are you? Are you hurt?"  
"Love, I thought you gave up on me... You said you were going to let her kill me." Eren sounded nervous.  
"Maybe I'll still let that happen, brat, with how much trouble you gave me, but I can't stop loving you, brat." Levi said. Hanji was yelling in the background, trying to tell Eren hello and to be careful, but Levi was moving his phone away from her.  
"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble and I need you right now. Our daughter is trying to kill me right now! I'm at a movie theater. You know where you took me before and it cost a lot for a seat." Eren said.  
"Why the fuck would you hide in a movie theater, Eren?! Just stay right there. I'm on my way." Levi hanged up the phone before Eren could answer back.  
Eren sighed and put the phone back in his pocket, but before he could walk around the show there was a punch in wall and the brick crushed some people.  
People were running for their life. The titan looked through the hole of what she punched into, looking for her father.  
"She won't stop. How can I defeat her when she's just too damn big? I defeated titans back then, why can't I turn into a titan now?" Eren tried to bite his finger but nothing happened.  
Eren was bleeding and looked to be in shock before he heard Armin and Mikasa along with everyone else. They were shooting at the titan. The titan didn't feel any pain from the guns.  
"Eren are you in there?!" Mikasa called out while running inside the hole in the building and ready to look for Eren. Armin followed behind her while the others were trying to take down the titan outside.  
Levi then pulled up with Hanji. Erwin was there giving his man out order.  
"Erwin! We won't be able to kill a titan with guns or balls. I told you this, I know it's surprising, but we were in this mess before in our reincarnation selves. We have to cut her through the neck." Hanji yelled out.  
"Shitty glasses, the neck part won't work! Eren and I tried that but she's just too smart. If guns or a blade won't work then I'll find some way to do it!" Levi ran towards his daughter with the blade in his hand, getting ready to attack her.

 **I want to wish my reader and everyone a Happy New Year… I love y,all and thank u.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jennifer100**

 **Eren x Levi**

 **Beta:** **kagomeuchiha057**

 **Thank you for the two reviews and I hope this chapter is good… This story is almost ending, just one more chapter to go.**

 **Chapter 23**

Levi charged at his daughter, attacking her fast with the blade. He made both cuts at his daughter's ankle. She screams in pain, falling to the ground hard. Everyone looked surprised, getting ready to finish her off while she was leaning down on the ground. She screamed, calling out for her adopted parents. They came running towards her in titan form, saving their adopted daughter. Levi then left the rest to the others. He ran inside the messed up movie theater, worrying over Eren and to see if he was alright.  
The others were trying to fight the two titans. It was hard, some of them were getting killed and Erwin was thinking of a plan. Mikasa and Armin found Eren looking to be in shock before he started trying to bite himself so he can become a titan. Eren had a lot of blood on him and was in pain from biting so much.  
"Stop it Eren! That's enough... You have to face it... You can't turn into a full titan in this time!" Mikasa yelled out, grabbed Eren's wounded hands and was trying to fix it up with her clothing. Eren snatched his hand away from her and started crying.  
"I can't live like this anymore knowing that I hurt Levi all over again! I want to die so Levi can be happy and not live through the pain I'm giving him." Eren was wiping away his tears.  
"Eren, don't give up! The Eren I know now would fight to kill a titan..." Armin was feeling sorry for Eren.  
"Eren, I'm here. What are you talking about dying? I won't let my shit of a husband do that. I have enough trouble as it is... You would have to get by me first before I let that happen, brat." Levi walked toward Eren and pulled him into a hug.  
"Levi!" Eren was happy to see his husband.  
"Mikasa I think we should leave them alone for right now. We need to go help the other." Armin said.  
Mikasa growled at Levi, seeing that Levi was giving Eren kisses and licking away Eren tears from his eyes before she nodded to Armin and left Eren and Levi by themselves. Mikasa and Armin ran outside and they saw so many of their teammates dead.  
"These two new titans are not all that smart or strong like Eren and Levi's daughter. She was the one that created them after all." Hanji said, telling everyone that.

"There's a problem, where is Levi and Eren's daughter?! Look for her, don't let her escape!" Erwin ordered.  
Everyone was attacking the two titans. Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Armin and Mikasa were trying to get the two titans neck while working together.  
Meanwhile, Levi and Eren were kissing each others lips, making their lips swollen. They both weren't thinking about anything else but each other. They forgot about the titans because they were both missing each other so much.  
Levi started to realize everyone needs their help. He pulled away from Eren's lips, " Eren, I need to go help the others... Stay right here love, I don't want anything to happen to you."  
Levi was about to walk away to leave, but their daughter suddenly stood behind Eren and stabbed Eren in the stomach with her titan hand. Eren and Levi were looking shocked before Eren fell to the ground bleeding to death.  
"Eren! No..." Levi ran towards him in tears.  
"It's a shame I had to kill papa because he wants to be human. Now you will be next daddy." She smirked and laughed.

Levi caught Eren before he hit the ground. Eren was bleeding a lot in Levi's arms.  
"Eren, don't you die on me..." Levi was crying while speaking with Eren.  
"Levi, everything will be alright now..." Eren reached out to Levi's cheeks and wiped away his tears.  
"Eren, I can't lose you... I love you... I lost everyone else that's in my life and I can't lose you! I can't take any more of this shit!" Levi was trying to stop the bleeding from the wound.  
"I guess our love is not meant to be... The past and the future don't want us to be together, but that won't stop us because I will always love you even in death." Eren said, looking at Levi while coughing up blood.  
"Don't talk that way, Eren. This little bitch of a daughter of ours will pay." Levi looked seriously at Eren before getting up and walking toward his daughter.

"Levi… Just be careful..." Eren whispered before closing his eyes.  
Levi pulled out his blade and pointed his weapon towards his daughter's neck. She was not scared of her father.  
"Daddy really does love Papa, how sweet." She started attacking her dad, but Levi blocked her attack with his blade. They were fighting each other and were blocking each other's attacks as well. They were moving in the same way.  
"Why are you not turning into a titan?" Levi asked while still fighting.  
"I think it's more fun this way, don't you agree?" Emiko laughed, still fighting her father.  
The others outside got to finish the two titans off by cutting their neck with their blades. Everyone was happy over the two titans that were defeated. They started looking for Levi and Eren's daughter, but they didn't know where she was. Meanwhile, Levi was getting cut up by his daughter's claws. Levi dropped to the ground in pain and was bleeding bad. Their daughter grabbed both of her fathers by the collar and lifted them up.  
"Which one should I kill first? I think I should choose Papa because daddy doesn't want anything to happen to Papa." She smirked.  
"Don't you lay a finger on him you dirty piece of shit!" Levi looked angrily at her.  
"No, Levi..." Eren managed to speak a little, feeling weak.  
Their daughter was about to turn back into a titan and bite off Levi's head, but Erwin and Hanji came just in time. They both sliced off her head with their blades, while she didn't know they were behind her. She was now dead and turning to ash. Levi and Eren fell to the ground.  
"Levi, Eren are you all alright?" Hanji ran to them.  
"Hanji call for help. Eren, doesn't look good." Erwin ordered, walking to his two best friends.  
Levi was holding Eren in his arms while both of them were slowly bleeding to death.  
"Eren, will this be the end of us...?" Levi whispered, giving Eren one last deep kiss.  
"No… This will never… Be the end of us…" Eren slowly closed his eyes and suddenly wasn't moving.  
Levi had tears coming down his face while watching his unmoving husband in fear.


End file.
